Unexpected Strength
by erzaascarlet
Summary: Lucy had seeked to become stronger and so she sets off to train to achieve her goal; to become a S-Class mage and be able to catch up to Erza's strengths She goes through a series of training and grows unexpectedly stronger but when she finally reaches her goal, love happens. A love between Laxus and Lucy with a jealous Natsu along the way. Lucy then proves to everyone how..
1. Chapter 1: Another Achievement

**Fairy Tail Fiction**

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Fairy Tail even as much as I would like to.**

I only wish that Erza was a real person, well anyways onto the fiction! Lemme recap the summary for you. One more thing, I apologize about how there's no Lalu love at all yet. I'm really sorry but their love doesn't really occur until around Chapter 11-12. IM SORRY. PLEASE ENJOY LUCY'S STRENGTH FOR NOW!

**Summary**

Lucy had seeked to become stronger and so she sets off to train to achieve her goal; to become a S-Class mage and be able to catch up to Erza's strengths She goes through a series of training and grows unexpectedly stronger but when she finally reaches her goal, love happens. A love between Laxus and Lucy with a jealous Natsu along the way. Lucy then proves to everyone how strong she really was, not that anybody doubted her but she, herself had goals that she set up for herself.

**Chapter 1: Another Achievement**

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke up with a loud yawn as I felt the warm heat radiating off the sun onto my face. Yet another sunny day as I got up and off the bed I quickly rushed to the washroom to get ready to head to the guild. I needed to go on a mission fast as my rent was almost due. I didn't want to suffer the scary wrath of the landlady. Just thinking about it made me shiver, she was truly scary.

-at the guild-

I walked up to the request board and found a job that would pay off my rent for this month. "PERFECT! A JOB FOR 70, 000 JEWELS!" I quickly ran up to the bar and yelled "MIRA! Look over here! I'm taking this mission okay?"

"Alright Lucy, but why aren't you going with Team Natsu?" Mira questioned curiously.

"With them around? They'll end up the destroying the whole town and we won't get the reward money. I need the reward money to pay my rent." I explained

"Ok Lucy, be safe!" Mira yelled as I ran out the guild.

I looked at my mission once again. It said to go to Ranunculus Town and retrieve a key. _It's just a key right? How hard can that be! _I thought to myself. This mission shouldn't take more than a day or two so I only packed my necessities and rushed off to the train station.

"A ticket to Ranunculus Town, please." I asked the counter.

"That would be 5,000 jewels, miss." The ticket holder said. I quickly handed him the money and rushed to my station/stop. Not wanting to miss it. Two minutes after I arrived at my spot the train came, I proceeded on to the train and chose a spot. This ride would only be around three hours, so I quickly drifted into a deep sleep.

-back at fairy tail –

Natsu comes bursting in screaming "LUUUUCY! LET'S GO ON A MISSION!" Furiously looking around the guild for the blonde mage.

Mira then walks up to Natsu and says "Lucy just left on a mission, if you were wondering where she was."

"B-b-but we're a team, aren't we supposed to go on missions together?" Natsu said frowning.

"Yes you are but she's only going solo this time because she needs to pay her rent. I don't think she even knows what kind of mission she's going on yet, she only seemed concerned about the reward money anyways. But don't worry, her mission isn't too hard. She'll be back in a day or two's time, you can wait for her to come back in the mean time. I'm sure she'd love to go on another mission with you guys." Mira said.

That made Natsu feel a little better. "Thanks Mira, come on Happy. Let's go fishing." Natsu said still upset about Lucy.

"Aye!" Happy said sadly too.

Lucy's P.O.V

*Speakers* _We're arriving at Ranunculus Town. I repeat, we're arriving at Ranunculus Town. _

After that announcement I stumbled awake. I then stood up only to feel as if needles were stabbing into my foot. My foot seem to have went numb during the train ride. I desperately massaged them hoping the pain would go away and to my relief, it did. When I felt better I got off the train to meet with the mage who had put up the mission.

When I arrived at the mage's mansion, I thought it had looked familiar. Glass house? One of my father's good friends owned a glass house too. I then shoved that thought aside and rang the door bell to the magnificent house. It was half the size of her own mansion but it was still a gorgeous sight.

A man swung the door open and bowed. "Hello Mademoiselle, I assume you're Lucy Heartfilia?"

"That's correct, and whom must you be?" I said politely.

"My name is Monsieur Montage, please come inside and take a seat." He said..

"Pleasure to meet you Monsieur Montage" I curtsied. Remembering my polite adequate that my mother had taught me several years ago.

I then proceeded to one of the seats on the couch he offered. "Now please give me the details of this mission". I said, trying to sound formal.

"Ah, yes yes. Now where shall I start...yes. In this town there's a cathedral named 'The dawning Suns'. Not many know of this cathedral since it's this town is full of mages. This church seems like any other ordinary church in their eyes. Inside this church, there is a key I want you to retrieve. It's a very small key. It's about 30 cm in length." He said.

_So much for the key being small… "_Excuse me, but how will I be able to find the key?" I asked.

"It's unmistakable; you will see it the moment you enter. Now please hurry, there are others who yearn for this key as I do too. I have already arranged for a cab to take you there, please hurry." He said ushering me out.

"Alright, thank you Monsieur Montage." I said as I walked out. _Hmm.. this key seems really important to him, he is really kind too. Alright I have decided, I will retrieve this key not only for the sake of my reward but for this man's happiness too! _

I climbed into the cab and we were off to the cathedral. I hope I don't mess up on this job because the land lady would MURDER me if I didn't have the money in time. I dozed off for about ten minutes of time and the car halted to a stop in front of an ancient looking cathedral. "Miss, we have arrived." Was all he said as I murmured thanks and walked out of the car.

I walked towards the cathedral; it was certainly a magnificent piece of art. The walls were carved with ancient words that I'm pretty sure Levy could derive. There were two poles in front of the church, they gave me quite a scare. Ignoring all that aside, I walked into the church. This was HUGE, how could so little people know about it? I questioned myself.

When I stepped inside the first thing that I saw was a beautiful glowing box flowing right under the cross. Monsieur Montage was correct, the key was unmistakable. I then ran up to the box and opened it, grabbed the key that was inside and closed the box. No way, no way this mission was THAT easy. _Just maybe I am the smartest ma—_"Young lady, you're holding something that doesn't belong to you." A girl voice said breaking my thoughts. _So much for being smart._

I then turned around and gasped at the figure standing in front of me. It was Angel, Angel from Oracion seis. I settled down and opened my mouth to say "What business do you have here, Angel."

"I could ask the same question to you, I'm here simply because I want that key you just stole from the sacred Armagane box." She said.

So that was a sacred Armagane box? What's that? Either way, she isn't getting the key. "I will NOT hand this key over to you" I yelled confidently.

"Oh, resisting? I'll just have to RIP that key out of those tiny hands of yours painfully. Open! Gate of the Heavenly Scales, Libra!" Angel summoned.

"Hello master." Libra said as the appeared.

"Retrieve that key in that womens hands." Angel ordered.

Libra only nodded in response. "Fall" Libra said before I got painfully pushed towards the ground, I held the key closer to my chest. I'm not letting Angel get her hands on this. Nothing good ever comes down when someone from Oracion Seis wants something. After a while, seemingly notice how the spell fall wasn't working on me Libra commanded "Release".

I then stood up and said "Alright, my turn. Open! Gate of the maiden. Virgo!" I said panting.

A bright light appeared and Virgo came out. "Is it punishment time, princess?" Virgo questioned.

"Um.. in a way, please just defeat those two over there." I said as I pointed to Libra and Angel.

"On your command princess." Virgo said as I nodded signaling Virgo it was okay to proceed. "Spica Hole!" Virgo said as a bright light appeared in Virgos and as she charged towards the two.

"Gravity Change" Libra said and with that Virgo was running upside down on the ceiling.

"VIRGO!"I screamed in worry.

She then threw the Spica hole downwards at Angel and Libra. "Nothing to worry about Princess." Virgo said. I chuckled at Virgo, only to see a mad Angel rising.

"ENOUGH GAMES, Open! Gate of the Paired Fish, Pisces! Defeat that woman and capture the key Pisces!" Angel screamed furious.

"Spica Lock!" Virgo screamed as dirt piled up and closed in on the huge fish. Not long after Virgo's spica lock broke free with water.

"Princess, I cannot use 'diver' when there's water. Can we rely on hand-on-hand combat?" Virgo questioned.

"No, I'm afraid not. Get some rest Virgo, you've done well." I said as Virgo returned. A thought popped in my head, there's water! Where there's water… "OPEN! GATE OF THE WATER BEARER! AQUARIUS!" I summoned.

"What do you want Lucy. Get a boyfriend already so you don't have to summon me so much! Tsk Tsk." Aquarius snickered.

"Not now Aquarius, you can make fun of single old me later. Now please hurry." I pouted.

Aquarius then laughed at me as she yelled "Bubble Shot!".

A stream of big bubbles then released from Aquarius' urn and hit Pisces multiple of times. Pisces couldn't avoid all those shots as Pisces was a huge fish. They then transformed into humans injured and ran up to me with a crescent kick. I grabbed my whip and captured his foot while Aquarius casted another attack on them. "Water Pillar" Aquarius Said as she swung her urn towards Pisces. The water than rose up from under him and attacked Pisces and Angel. Angel then was about to run out of the cathedral admitting defeat but Aquarius threw another attack before she could even move. "Water beam". Her attack had directly hit Angel.

"Lucy, I'm leaving. I've got a date and I'm extremely tired. Now get a boyfriend so I can stop using so much magic to save you!" Aquarius scolded as she disappeared.

Angel seemed to of had enough and stood up beyond furious and commanded Libra and Pisces to attack together.

With no defense whatsoever, I quickly summoned Loke. "Open! Gate, Leo the Lion!" I yelled.

"Well hello-Lucy, how—" "Not now Loke, I'm in need of your help. Please help with those three" as I pointed towards the three.

Loke sighed in defeat. "Only for my princess, the one and only who doesn't accept my love. Oh the great Regulas, grant me your power. LION BRILLANCE." Loke said

"Gravity Change." Libra said as Lucy was now crashed up against the wall while Loke attacked with his Lioin Brillance being able to fight the gravity mage.

Loke seemed to be extremely worried about me because as soon as he ended his attack he ran towards me. I quickly signaled Loke not to worry as he stopped where he was and got ready to throw another attack. Seeing an opening Pisces attacked with 'Water Strike' as Loke attacked with 'Regulas Impact'.

The two clashed together and both fell to the ground. That was enough to anger Angel as she ordered for Libra and Pisces to both return and she called out her strongest spirit. The 13th gate. "OPEN! GATE OF THE SNAKE CHARMER! OPHIUCHUS!" A snake then came hurling towards me.

"W-what is that?" I asked in fear to nobody in particular.

"Don't worry, Regulars Blast!" Loke yelled. Loke then summoned a magic seal and threw it at the sanke but the snake seemed to be unaffected. Loke was standing there stunned that his attack had no affect on the snake. With both their guards down the snake crushed Lucy and Loke both towards the floor.

"LUCY! Are you okay?!" Loke yelled worrying about me before himself again.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I answered wincing in pain at the new injury on my arm and leg. Loke quickly rushed to my side and inspected my injury. "I'm fine Loke, don't worry!" I said as I didn't' want him to be worried in the midst of a battle.

He seemed to sense where I was going and let me off the hook by saying "Ok, but let me know if you feel any pain. Anywhere." Loke said worriedly. I only nodded in response.

"Ok now back to this voluptuous snake." Loke said as I giggled at his choice of words.

"Regulas Beam!" Loke yelled as he attempted to punch the snake with his beam. The snake then stuck up his tail and rammed Loke against the wall.

"LOKE!" I screamed in worry he might have been injured.

Loke then stood up at the sound of my voice and smiled at me signaling that he was fine. I was furious, he had injured Loke. Instinctively I began chanting some words. Words I didn't know but they seemed to flow from my mouth as if I've recited it a thousand times.

"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven…All the stars, far and wide…Show me thy appearance…With such shine. O Tetrabiblos…I am the ruler of the stars…Aspect became complete… Open thy malevolent gate. O 88 Stars of the heaven…Shine! URANO METRIA!" I screamed.

Loke seemed to have sensed immense power splurging out of Lucy as he backed away while Angel knew exactly what I was doing and just stood there in fear. This is the second time that she's defeated her with the same spell. Before she could react a 88 stars appeared around her and all simultaneously attacked her.

I was exhausted from the amount of power that I had used as I fell to the grown in lack of energy. Loke quickly ran to me and asked "Lucy? Are you okay?"

"A-Angel, Is she defeated? I asked in between breaths.

"Yes, my princess. She is, now let's get out of here." He said as he picked me up in bridal style and carried me to the cab that had driven me here. Next thing I knew, I fainted while I was still in Loke's arms.


	2. Chapter 2: Recovering the Lost Thoughts

**Fairy Tail Fiction**

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Fairy Tail even as much as I would like to.**

**Authors Note:**

Alright so in this story I think you should know that I ship 3 people with Lucy. Gray, Laxus & Loke so if there's a little of each crash in here.. I apologize if you don't like it. Another thing is that I completely dislike how Lucy is always a little weaker than everyone else so heads up. She's going to be SO STRONG. Last chapter she was already showcasing how strong she really could be even if she fainted. I'm truly proud of her (': Oh and one more thing. I completely love Erza and Lucy. So they'll be best friends, like crazy best friends. Even closer than Lucy and Levy. Well anyways enjoy Chapter 2.

**Chapter 2: Recovering the lost thoughts.**

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke up and felt immense pain in my arm; I then opened my eyes and looked around... Where am I? I asked myself. I then decided to sit up to inspect the pain in my arm so I could treat it but when I touched it, I only felt soft fabric. I looked down to see my injury to only see that it was all bandaged up already. My wounds are already tended? By who? What happened?

Then everything that happened hit me; Urano Metria. That's right, Hibiki gave me that spell a long time ago, I guess I didn't have any memory of it until now. As I dozed off thinking back someone came in screaming "LUUUUUUUUCY! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" I looked to see that it was Loke who came and bombarded me with a hug. I then smiled at the sight of Loke, he could be so caring sometimes. No, he's _always _caring.

"Loke.. I'm alright but what are you doing here? Why aren't you in the spirit world?" I questioned with worry while he let go of me.

"You used up all your magic and energy defeating Angel with Urano Metria so I carried you out and back here. I also did you the favor of letting Monsieur Montage know that you completed the mission and handed him the key that you fought so hard to grasp. You're also in his mansion because as I was going to bring you back to Fairy Tail but he insisted that your health had to be top notch or else he himself wouldn't feel well. So I agreed, but I didn't trust him so I said that I'd always have to be by your side this whole time. Anyways back to what I was going to ask you, Where did you learn this spell? You never told me anything about it." Loke ranted on.

"Oh I see, thanks Loke. Now about Urano Metria? Remember when I was fighting Oracion Seis back then. I was up against Angel too. That time I also defeated her with Urano Metria. As for where I learned that spell? Hibiki had used Achieve to send me the spell during that battle and I guess it's now forever engraved inside my head." I explained.

"I see, not bad princess. You've gotten stronger." Loke smirked.

I blushed at his remark. "Thanks Loke, now go back to the spirit world before you magic drains." I scolded.

"DRAINS? I spent years here, a day wouldn't hurt but seeing as how beautiful you are I'll grant your command but let me get Monsieur Montage first. I need to have a few words with him, after that I'll return back to the spirit world. Call me if anything arises okay? Even if you're bored just call me to come." Loke said as he walked out the room. _Oh that Loke, when will he ever learn._

Not much later Monsieur Montage walked in. "I'm glad to see that you're okay, especially since it was a mission that I set that has caused you to be injured. Congratulations on completing your mission and my humble apologies for your injuries. How are you feeling Miss Heartfilia? Monsieur Montage questioned.

"I'm feeling well, I apologize for the troubles I've caused you. My partner would've just taken me back home to be treated." I said.

"NO NO NO NO NO! You are Uncle Jude's daughter. You have to be under good hands!" He said waving his hands frantically in the air.

"My father? – _I thought for a second, and then it hit me—_YOU'RE JASON MONTAGE'S SON! Jacob am I correct?" I screamed in shock. He then chuckled at my reaction and nodded. I then realized how I completely lost my control over formal talk, I blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, it's just that…this is really unexpected. It's been a really long time Jacob." I said more politely this time.

"Yes I agree Lucy, it's been a long time. You haven't visited me in years! You should've at least sent a letter, but that's that. Back to business." He smiled.

"Sorry about that, these few years have been hard… Anyways how much do I owe you for damage?" I asked sadly knowing I wrecked the cathedral badly.

He laughed at what I said so I looked up confused as he said "Oh Lucy, you don't owe me anything. I owe you though, I owe you 70, 000 Jewels for helping me retrieve this key and since you put so much effort and even got hurt in the process, not forgetting how you're practically family. I'm doubling your reward, it's now at 140, 000 Jewels." He smiled.

"Oh you don't have to do that. I got hurt because I was careless." I said politely. He then placed the money on the table beside him and a bag beside that. "

"Here's your reward, you must accept it because I will feel in debt and guilty towards you for the rest of my life if you refuse. Here is also a set of clothing you can change into since yours seem to be dirty and ripped from the battle. The young man from before (Loke) also told me to tell you that it's been 2 days and you need to be on your way. You may change in here; I'll be waiting for you downstairs with breakfast." And as quick as he came in he left before I could even protest.

When left I stood up and changed into the clothes he had given me. It was a beautiful burgundy dress with a sweetheart neckline and it had a lace backing while the band closed off just under my breasts. The dress was flowy from there on down and to top it all off he had given me black heels to match with it. I then grabbed a ribbon from my hair and tied it to my left thigh and hung my keys on it while I put all my dirty clothes in the bags he'd given me these clothes in. I grabbed the 140, 000 Jewels and stuffed it in my bag that I came with. I was secretly happy because I can now pay off 2 months of rent. When I finished everything, I walked out of the room and went downstairs to find Jacob.

At the bottom of the stairs a maid had been there to escort me to the table with breakfast.

"Oh Lucy, you look absolutely stunning in that. Please, please sit down. Let's eat breakfast together." Jacob happily exclaimed.

"Thank you very much Jacob, but I do have to apologize as I cannot stay. I'm in a hurry to go home because my teammates are waiting for me. It was a pleasure to see you again Jacob, I hope to see you again soon.!" I said as he stood up.

"I understand, very well then. I shall escort you out to the cab. You're heading towards the Train Station, am I correct?" He questioned.

_Knowing Jacob, everything just had to go his way. Wanting to leave quickly I just agreed to everything he had in store for me._"That's right." I said as he led me out towards the cab. As I got in Jacob leaned his head in and said "It was really nice seeing you again. Please, visit me soon! Bye Lucy"

"I will, bye Jacob." I smiled as he closed the door.

The cab drove me towards the train station and I took the train home. Finally, home sweet home.


	3. Chapter 3: New Spirits

**Fairy Tail Fiction**

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Fairy Tail even as much as I would like to.**

**Author Notee:**

Um.. to that 'wonderful person' who made a review for me? Thanks for letting me know, I'll change it when I have the time but don't hesitate to point out the rest of my errors. I'm in love with Fairy Tail but still a newbie. Ee, last chapter was kind of short.. I'll keep that in mind when making my future chapters to make it longer. OKAYOKAY NOW ONTO CHAPTER THREE! I really hope you like my story, I'm trying my best & I know my grammer & spelling is pretty bad too. Just hang in there guys, I have English this semester!

**Chapter 3: New Spirits**

I woke up and I was just going to head to the guild until I heard something behind me. I then turned around in fear, only to see that it was Loke. "LOKE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT ME!" I screamed.

"Sorry my princess, I didn't mean to. I just forgot to give you something yesterday. Forgive me princess." Loke said as he took my hand and kissed it.

My face doesn't turn red when it comes to Loke anymore, we're practically best friends so it his _little tactics? _Don't work on me anymore. "It's okay Loke, what was it that you forgot to give me? I asked curiously.

"Yes, remember when you fought Angel? Well since you won her, her strongest spirit wanted to break the contract with her and be your master." He said.

I then felt devastated, I was happy that I got a new key but.. "H-he just broke the contract? J-just like t-that?" I stuttered.

Loke then stood up and looked me in the eye. "Princess, you do realize that you're the only Celestial Wizard left that cares about their spirits as true human beings, nonetheless friends? Angel may of had a close bond with her spirits but she only saw them as weapons. To her, losing a key is just losing a very important weapon. But don't you worry, all your spirits are very loyal to you, we would NEVER leave you unless you are the one to abandon us." Loke said.

"I WOULD NEVER ABONDON MY SPIRITS! I-I love you all… but it's okay. I'll give all the love and attention to this spirit that he/she needs! Speaking of that, who is my key?" I questioned.

"I just want you to remember one thing , okay? I am _always _your strongest spirit, don't doubt me Lucy." Loke said. I laughed and motioned for him to continue. "Your new spirit is, Ophiuchus." Loke said.

"THE 13TH GATE? OH I'M SO EXCITED!" I yelled in joy.

"Now princess, have you already forgotten? I AM YOUR STRONGEST SPIRIT!" Loke yelled, _obviously jealous. _I then rolled my eyes as I tried to grab the key out of his hand but Loke had put it above my head where I couldn't reach because of my height.

"LOKE, GIVE ME IT!" I yelled trying to reach it on the tip of my toes.

"Not until you admit that I'm your strongest spirit!" Loke teasingly sang as he held the key higher.

"AGH FINE LOKE, YOU'RE MY STRONGEST SPIRIT. Now will you give me my new spirit? I WANT TO MEET MY NEW FRIEND!" I yelled angrily.

"Sheesh Lucy, if you just agreed to that earlier you wouldn't of had to go through all this." Loke chuckled as he gave the key to me.

"FORCE GATE CLOSURE." I yelled before Loke could say anything else. Loke would just _never _change, not that I wanted him to. Now that I had Ophiuchus' key in my hand I was so excited to meet him.

"Open! Gate of the Snake Charmer, Ophiuchus!" I summoned as a HUGE black snake enfulged my room.

"Helloo Lusssy, Itsss nice to meet youuu. Sss" The snake hissed.

"Hello Ophiuchus! It's nice to meet you too! Would you like to make a contract?" I questioned brightly.

"Yessss." Ophiuchus hissed.

I then went over to my desk and pulled out a notepad and sat in the middle of the room. "So which days are you free?" I questioned.

"Everydayy, hisss." The snake said. I quickly jotted that down.

"Is there anything special that I should be aware of?" I questioned.

"No." Ophiuchus simply said.

"ALRIGHT, CONTRACT COMPLETE. Now you Ophiuchus, you are my new friend!" I beamed happily.

He then hissed. "You're my first friend, Master."

I chuckled, "You should meet my other spirits, they're really kind too. Now go back so you can meet them." I said as he disappeared into thin air. Now that, that's taken care of I finally headed off to the guild. I remembered how I never got a chance to go to the guild ever since I came back from Monsieur Montage's mission so I quickly ran there missing everyone.

-at the guild-

"I'M BACK GUYS!" I screamed.

Natsu, Erza, Happy, Gray & Levy all came running up to me yelling "WE MISSED YOU, WELCOME BACK!" but before any of them could bombarded me with questions, Master had squatted them all down and told me to go to his office. I quickly obliged his request.

-Makarov's office-

"Hello my child, how's your arm?" Master asked as I sat down.

"It's almost all healed, thank you. Was there something in particular that you had wanted to talk about Master?" I questioned.

"Ah, yes. I saw your last mission. First of all congratulations second of all I would like to tell you 10 months prior that you will be one of the candidates at the S-Class Exam." Makarov said.

I dropped my jaw down in shock. "B-but I'm not ready to do such things yet." I stammered out.

"Yes but you can always train, you have 10 months afterall, is this alright by you?" Master questioned with his puppy dog eyes.

"AGH, Yeah Master. It's alright." I mumbled.

"GOOD GOOD, now I don't want you telling anybody about this or else they're all going to go training now." Master said.

"Got you, now with that being said. I'm going to have to train am I correct?" I questioned already knowing the answer.

"Yes, what did you have in mind?" Master questioned.

"I was wondering if I could use Tenroujima Island to train for just a month." I asked.

"Yes of course you can, you're a proud Fairy Tail member!" Master yelled. "Now when do you plan on starting your training?" He questioned.

I thought about it for a second. "I'm probably going to leave first thing in the morning. How should I tell the guild about my leave?" I questioned a little troubled by this.

"Well how about I tell everyone that you're going on a huge mission by yourself for a month so not too many questions would arise. If they ask you what kind of mission it is just tell them it's confidential, alright?" Master said.

"That'll do, thanks Master!" I yelled as we walked out together. As soon as I left his room, I walked over the bar to greet Mira.

"Hey Lucy, how was your mission?" She questioned ever so kindly.

"It was great! I got a new key, you wouldn't believe which one I got too!" I beamed excitedly.

Mira laughed at how happy I was. "Please tell me, I'm excited for you too!" Mira said just as cheerful as I was.

"I GOT THE 13TH KEY!" I yelled happily.

"Oh that's _definitely _something to celebrate about. Alright order any drink you want, it'd be on the house Lucy." Mira said happily.

"Can I just have a beer, I'm all pumped up for tomorrow." I said happily.

"What's tomorrow?" Mira asked curious.

Oh no! It slipped my mouth, what do I tell her? "Oh, just another mission." I said quickly covering up my slip up.

"So fast? Are you sure? I know you were a little knocked up by your last mission. That's not a good idea Lucy." Mira warned.

"Don't worry Mira, It's nothing too hard!" I comforted

"But L—" Mira was then cut off by Natsu screaming "LUCY LET'S GO ON A MISSION!"

"I can't." I simply said.

"EHH? WHY NOT?"' Natsu questioned confused.

"I have another mission tomorrow." I said.

"Didn't you just come back from one? LUCY WE'RE A TEAM WE HAVE TO GO TOGETHER.!" Natsu whined.

"Yes but this one's a _special _mission." I rolled my tongue.

"EHH. WHAT KIND?" Natsu asked all curious now.

I just rolled my eyes and said "I'm a little tired; I'm going to go home and get a shut eye. See you Mira & Natsu." I said before I left the guild.

-Next Morning-

I knew that the rest of Team Natsu were going to confront Master about my leave today so I quickly left hoping that they wouldn't be able to find me. I packed up a few comfortable clothing, some necessities and left to the water docks. Not forgetting to leave 2 months of rent on my table for the landlady.

**Authors Note:**

This chapter was a little lame wasn't it..? Alright, I'll try to make it more interesting. Don't worry I'm not actually writing a chapter per day, I have chapters up to chapters 12 ready. It's just all on paper and it's all rough work so this is progressing faster than I expected. I was going to make you guys wait but I just had to put more into the story. Hint hint, Laxus appears at the end of next chapter and then the next next chapther. Kekekeke, stay tuned lovelys :)


	4. Chapter 4: Tenroujima Island

**Fairy Tail Fiction**

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Fairy Tail even as much as I would like to.**

**Author's Note: **

I just skimmed through this chapter and I've seen how bad my ideas really were back then… ugh this is so frustrating everything that I think is at least decent is happening on the chapter I'm currently writing which is Chapter 13. -_- Sorry if this kind of makes you lose interest… since there really isn't much love to it. It's all power, power & more power, maybe if you guys are patient enough to wait for Chapter 13 to come you'll maybe start settling down to my story. Now back to that Wonderful Person's Review. I get it, thank you for your comment. Now when I find the **time **I'll change it alright, please don't fuss over it too much since you know **who **I'm talking about. Now Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Tenroujima Island**

Lucy's P.O.V

It was _steaming _hot on the way there so I just napped hoping to not feel the heat in my sleep. When I got there I found a place to set up my camp and decided to start with my physical training first. I summoned Capricorn, seeing how he was the most fit of them all. "Open! Gate of the Goat, Capricorn!"

"Hello Lucy, it's nice seeing you." Capricorn said.

"It's nice seeing you too, so I was wondering if that offer about training me still open?" I asked a little embarrassed.

"OF COURSE LUCY! I never thought you'd ask! I'm so glad that you finally want to lose some weight!" He smirked.

As realization hit me I yelled "HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" I yelled at him.

"Nothing now, let's just start with jogging around the Island. I'll run with you" He encouraged.

We then started running but after about what felt like ten minutes of running I was panting short on breath. "Capricorn, can I have some water?" I said in between breaths.

"It's not your water break yet, now RUN!" Capricorn yelled with a very intimidating voice. At that I picked of my pace because of the scary goat. After a whole lap around Tenrou we finally stopped and took a water break. "Now that you're all warmed up we're going to run another lap except it's going to be double your previous speed." Capricorn said nonchalantly.

"T-THAT WAS JUST A WARM UP? I can't do that! I'm already exhausted!" I whined.

"NO EXCUSES. NOW RUN BEFORE I DRAG YOU TO THE SPIRIT WORLD TO RUN." Capricorn threatened.

I knew that running in the spirit world would be about ten times harder because it was impossible for humans to stay there for a long period of time because of the fear I felt I started running double the speed before. As expected we came back in half the time. I was exhausted when we finished so I sat on the ground for another water break but not before long Capricorn opened his mouth to give more instructions. "Now drink up because we're going to run six laps, _my speed. _Nonstop."

"EHHH?" I said shocked. I was scared, just how much faster was his speed. I then drank the whole water bottle in fear.

"LET'S GO!" Capricorn said before he took off.

"Wha-What? How am I going to keep up?" I questioned.

I then saw a huge gust of sand around me and heard. "If you cannot keep up, there will be punishments." With that I immediately took off running to at least attempt to catch up to him. I didn't want to know what kind of punishments he had in mind. Where is he? This is my fourth lap, am I really that slow? Then another gust of wind came around me saying "Good Lucy, if you were to pick up your speed some more you may be able to catch up to me and not face the punishments."

"YES I MUST BE NEAR THEN!" I screamed in joy as I started sprinting hoping to catch up to Capricorn but by the time I saw him, he was already done.

"Punishment time." He said. I then cringed in immense fear onto what it would be. "Your punishment is to do this drill four times. Originally I had in mind for you to do two but since you couldn't catch up I've doubled it. Enough talk, the drill would be, fifty pushups and sit ups, climb up _this _tree and back down (he had picked the tallest tree in the whole island) and last would be run one lap around the island. Start now!" Capricorn ordered.

This punishment isn't too bad. Push ups and sit ups are easy, I had a personal trainer back when I still lived in the mansion. I breezed through the sit ups and push ups quickly, climbing up the tree wasn't too hard either, since I was sweating I used it to my advantage, I had a better grip on the tree. I kept repeating this cycle and when I hit the fourth time, I was starting to feel sore but I finished anyways.

"Good Job Lucy, next is hand-on-hand combat with me." He said.

"EHHHHHH?" I asked knowing how strong Capricorn was. I then thought that Capricorn wouldn't go too hard on me, I was his master after all but I was _wrong. _He had constantly threw kicks and punches at me. At first I couldn't dodge any of them but as time went by I found myself being able to dodge almost _all _ the attacks that he threw at me. After 3 hours of this I finally collapsed down on the floor, exhausted. I had thought that was it for the day but that's when Capricorn had made me sit down and work on my magic training.

"Sit down and relax. Align your respiration to become one with nature. Feel the Earth, feel the wind, and feel the energy. Feel it with your skin." Capricorn had instructed. The sand around me then started circling round, I put more magic into it and I covered a larger distance. Capricorn then said to put everything into it as she'll know she's done when he disappears since I summoned him. I then put all the magic I had left and concentrated it I then felt Capricorns key return to my key ring and I knew I had succeeded the training. I then walked back to my camp, happy I was done for the day. I quickly ate and then slept as I had a lot of training ahead of me.

Laxus' P.O.V

What's this familiar smell? (Lucy's scent was all over the Island because she had been running around it all day). I slowly followed the smell and it led to a small tent and when I looked in a saw a tiny little girl curled up sleeping. I got closer to inspect the girl. "Oh, it's just Blondie." I said aloud. What's she doing here? Should I wake her? She looks so peaceful though, I would be a jerk if I just woke her right? She does look tired too… What am I going to do, I'm curious. I want answers, why is she here? Maybe I'll just sit here and wait for her to wake up. Yes that's what I'm going to do. I then sat down and waited for Lucy to arise from her sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Training?

**Fairy Tail Fiction**

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Fairy Tail even as much as I would like to.**

**Author's Note:**

Tell me how I'm doing so far because for all I know I could be writing a crappy ass story and I wouldn't know to think of better ideas. I might have to change the main & sub characters of the story though. It's still a LALU fiction because I 100% support them but through that all it's all about how strong Lucy is. I don't know but this chapter is based on Laxus & Lucy but as I go forth there again jumps out of the lalu and then it jumps back in a few chapters later. You might as well brace yourselves lalu fans. Sorry I just get really aggravated on how I couldn't find much stories where it showed how strong lucy was so I decided to make one of my own. I hope you guys like it though!

**Chapter 5: Training?**

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of the wind outside my tent. I sat up and yawned loudly. When I did that I heard a quiet chuckle, with that I immediately opened my eyes in fear to see who it was. When I saw how it was only Laxus I relaxed a bit yet what was he doing here? As if breaking my thoughts he said "Morning Blondie."

"I have a name and what are you doing here lightning freak? I said and with that Laxus let out a small growl.

"I've been training here for a month now. What about you?" He asked curious enough to let go of the 'lightning freak' joke.

"Oh, what a coincidence. I came here to train too, yesterday was my first day." I said.

"Really Blondie, you're going to train? I'd like to see that, let's train together. Actually let me train you and before you immediately disagree. Think about how much you'd improve with my help." Laxus said.

Upon hearing that offer, part of me cowered in fear while another part of me was cheering happily because Laxus could really benefit my training. "Well…Blondie, what do you say?" he asked again breaking my train of thought.

I inhaled deeply then opened my mouth to answer "Yeah, let's train together. But on two conditions." I said.

"Oi blondie I'm the one training you, be grateful. But let's hear it anyways." He chuckled

"One—is given, you mustn't work me to death and kill me." I said.

He laughed at this and said. "Of course, condition two?"

"Two? STOP CALLING ME BLONDIE. YOU'RE BLONDE TOO!" I screamed.

"Oii pipe down a bit, you're going to make me deaf. I agree to condition one but two? You'll just have to suck it up." He said as he stood up and reached one hand out towards me. "Still accept my offer?"

I thought about it for a second and then reached out to grab his hand. "Yeah, let's go." I said.

He then ordered for me to pack everything and bring it with me, I quickly obeyed. After we walked for about twenty minutes, we stopped in front of another tent but it was three times the size of mine. "You will sleep here from now on." He said, more like commanded.

"W-why?" I questioned still astound by the size of the tent. How did he even manage to carry this here?

"This way I don't have to walk twenty minutes to get you. Now hurry and put your stuff in. We're going to start training when you're done doing so." He said and with that I went in and put all my stuff down. When I finished I stood up and said "I'm done!"

We walked for about ten minutes until we were far enough from his tent and he stopped. "Climb that tree and sit at the top. I'll meet you there." He commanded.

More climbing? I'm going to die but I quickly agreed and started climbing. It took me about four minutes to climb up the tree, expecting I'd be the first one there but when I sat on top of the tree Laxus was already on his sitting there peacefully. Just when I was about to speak he said "Not bad Blondie, I expected you to take roughly about ten minutes." I was going to snap on him for calling me Blondie but he spoke up again. "You're going to learn how to levitate. Close your eyes, focus your mind and soul. Focus your magic towards your feet. As for now you'll have to concentrate really hard but the more you practice the easier it gets. Try it, Blondie." He said as he demonstrated.

I then blocked Laxus out and closed my eyes. Focused my mind, soul, magic. I then felt my feet leave the soft touch of the tree. I opened my eyes in shock, but as soon as I lost focus I started to wobble. I immediately focused back into stabilizing my levitation. "You're one fast learner." Laxus said as he jumped to the ground. "Stay up there Blondie." Was all he said and with that I closed my eyes once again wanting to master this skill. After about two hours of this I felt as if I was going to faint anytime now. My magic was starting to tug around the corners but I continued thinking I could handle more of this but as a few moments later I was too exhausted to keep myself up any longer. I hadn't noticed that in all this time my levitating had leaded me to the middle of two trees, just in mid air as I dropped into thin air, NOT landing on the tree I screamed in fear and braced myself for impact as I knew I was going to hit the ground. I heard someone yell "LUCY!" and before I knew it I hit contact with something soft rather than the hard floor. I opened my eyes and saw that it had been Laxus that had broke the fall for me. As realization hit me, I blushed at the position we were in. I was in his lap with his hand around my waist while mine were on his neck. He then rubbed his head with his free hand and asked me worriedly even though he was trying to hide it. "Are you okay?" he questioned.

"Y-yeah, thank you Laxus." I stammered out, blushing. _I guess he did care. _I then left go of his neck and stood up.

"You must be tired you pretty much levitated for 3 hours straight. That's better progress than anybody else I've taught but anyways let's head back to the tent. Tomorrows going to be different from today." He said as we walked towards the camp. I was happy, knowing that I had done better than a lot I was happy that I'm finally starting to become stronger. The whole time we were walking, it felt as if I was going to faint. I kept stumbling around dizzily until Laxus put one hand around my waist to stabilize me the rest of the way. I mumbled my thanks to him not wanting him to see my flustered face.

-At the tent –

"Lucy? Come here. This is your bed." Laxus pointed at the only bed in the tent.

"Oh, but isn't this yours? Where are you going to sleep?" I asked.

"It's common courtesy to let the lady sleep on the bed; I'll use that sleeping bag of yours. Now wash up and change while I make dinner." He said. Laxus had a sweet side to him behind all that cockiness he always shows. After he left I washed up and changed. When I finished all of that I started to take out my novel and write in it.

Around half an hour later Laxus yelled. "BLONDIE, COME OUT FOR DINNER!"

I only yelled a coming back to him as I finished off the sentence I was writing and closed it. I stepped out and the air was filled with.. FOOD! I ran towards him and said. "IT SMELLS REALLY GOOD!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just sit down Blondie." He said nonchalantly.

That's when I snapped. "HEY YOU JERK. YOU'VE BEEN CALLING ME THAT ALL DAY. WHEN DO YOU PLAN ON REALIZING THE FACT THAT YOU'RE BLOND TOO?" I scolded.

"Just sit and shut up if you want to eat." He snapped back at me.

I just hung my head disappointed and trudged to my seat.

Laxus P.O.V

She seems a little upset, is it because of what I said? Maybe I should apologize…but why do I even care? It doesn't bother me. I thought as I passed her a bowl of rice and we both starting eating, drowned in our own thoughts. I said I didn't care right? Then why does my heart feel so wrong about this…I then starting debating on weather or not to apologize to her but before I could even make a decision she broke my train of thoughts saying. "Laxus… T-thank you for e-everything." She said blushing. I then felt heat rise to my face. Why was I blushing, what was it about her that made me feel as if I needed to protect her from everything. I quickly hid my blush and hid it with my teasing. "So are you saying that you're in my debt now?" I chuckled when her face turned even redder.

"I-I guess so." She said nervously.

"Come on, eat your food." I said, that was when her face immediately brightened up at the word food. I found myself smiling at how cute she is.

"You know, this is really good. How are you so good at cooking? I can't even be compared to your food." She said in a voice that sounded as if she was ashamed.

"When you're an S-class mage, you're always out on missions. Are you going to eat out everyday? If you are 3 meals a day, 365 days in a year… 1095 meals. Are you going to eat all 1095 meals outside? Do you know how much that costs? You can't possibly THAT thickheaded right?" I questioned.

"EHHH.? I thought all you had in your head was power, power and more power. I never knew that you actually had a brain beyond that." She said.

I then smirked as I pushed her insult aside. "Everything is about power, I was raised up that way. Power is everything, no?"

We finished dinner and went back inside the tent to get some shut eye. She scurried inside her bed and mumbled a goodnight to me before drifting into deep sleep. I then unconsciously walked up to her bed and took in her breathtaking beauty. She was pretty inside and out, but I still don't understand this feeling I have in my heart. Yeah, she's pretty but I've been with a lot of pretty girls before. I then instinctively kissed her forehead and mumbled a goodnight back to her as I scurried back to my sleeping bag to sleep myself.


	6. Chapter 6: The Death God

**Fairy Tail Fiction**

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Fairy Tail even as much as I would like to.**

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for all the comment's guys, I'll try my best to fulfill all of them okay? Sorry if you didn't really like Laxus because he was his old cocky self... I'm don't exactly know his personality as well as I know Lucy's since he's not a MC in the story. BUT I'LL TRY OKAY, I PROMISE. NOOOOOOOOW. CHAPTER SIX ANYONE? (:

**Chapter 6: The Death God**

As the sun rose Laxus had walked over to Lucy and attempted to wake her up. "Oii, Blondie. Wake up!" he yelled.

"mm, five more minutes." Was her reply but that reply didn't seem to satisfy Laxus so he had went outside to retrieve a bucket of water. He came back and poured all the contents onto Lucy and with that she immediately woke up yelling at Laxus. But one simple line had immediately ended her ramblings and that was when he said "Water & Lightning don't mix, you know that?" That's when he had successfully gotten her out of bed as she stepped out he had dragged her out of the tent. "Today's training is going to be ten times harder than yesterdays, what you learned yesterday was the easiest part of your whole training. Now stand up straight." He ordered and without protesting she did what he said. He then took out 4 ankle/wrist weights and tossed them at her. "Put them on, two on your ankles and two on your wrists." Lucy didn't know what they were so she did as told. As soon as she had it on Laxus had four on himself twice the size of Lucy's weights. "Alright, we're running." Was all he said as he took off with Lucy slowly trailing behind him.

Every time Lucy would complain about being tired or the weights being heavy he would zap her with his lightning up to the point that Lucy wouldn't so dare to whine anymore. Over the course of 3 hours Lucy had finally been able to somewhat catch up to Laxus' pace. Laxus halted to a stop after the 3 hours and Lucy quickly followed. "We're done running, you can take off those weights now." He said as he took off his own.

"Ahh, my feet feel so light with them gone. I feel as if I could beat anyone at running. Even Jet!" Lucy said confidently.

"Don't be so confident, you can't even beat me." Laxus smirked. He could've sworn a vein was popping out of Lucy's head which had caused him to shut up for the time being. He would never admit it but Lucy's kicks were really hard. Not after long Lucy was faced by a tree while Laxus simply sat on a large rock in perfect view of Lucy and the tree. "Punch the tree." He bluntly said.

"EHHHHHHH? WHAT?" Lucy yelled back.

"Are you deaf? Punch the tree." Laxus said again starting to get irritated.

"W-what makes you think I can break this tree?" She said back nervously.

"I didn't tell you to break the tree; I just said to punch it. Now punch it, it's meant for you to harden your knuckles. Punch it... 500 times." He said as he put on his earphones completely ignoring Lucy and whatever protests she had. Seeming as how Laxus couldn't hear her she starting doing as she was told. After 200 punches, her knuckles starting to have blisters. She stopped hoping Laxus would spare her but only to be zapped by lightning so she quickly resumed punching the tree, at the end of all 500 punches her hands were practically swollen. Laxus then took off one ear and asked "Are you done?"

"Yeah, is this it for the day?" She asked scared for his answer.

"No, not exactly but what we're doing next has nothing to do with punching so your hands can rest for a while." He said as he zapped her with a bolt of lightning.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR LAXUS!" She yelled angrily.

"I'm testing you on your speed and reflexes." He said as he zapped another bolt of lightning at Lucy. This time Lucy dodged it. With Laxus seeing that he snickered and doubled the speed of his attacks. At first Lucy could only dodge some of them but after the first hour or so she could dodge almost all of them even as Laxus kept quickening his speed. When two hours have passed he finally stopped as she fell to the ground exhausted for running up and around for two hours straight.

"Are you having fun Mr. Dreyer." Lucy said angrily.

"I had LOADS of fun." He laughed. Lucy then snapped on him.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO TEST ME ON MY REFLEXES AND SPEED YOU COULD'VE DONE SOMETHING ELSE OTHER THAN ZAPPING ME WITH LIGHTNING. JUST LOOK AT ME!" Lucy snapped frustrated.

When he finally had a good look at Lucy he couldn't help but burst into loads of laughter, sure he felt bad but seeing the state Lucy was in right now had him laughing until his stomach hurt. Lucy's hair was burnt up like Mira's hair when she used her Satan Soul but instead of that beautiful blond that was in her hair it was practically brown. Her clothing was all ripped and several scratches were visible all over her. Having enough Lucy stomped back to the tent.

Lucy's P.O.V

That stupid Laxus! He had me working like a dog. Does he even know how much it hurts? I want to KILL him and here I thought he wasn't a jerk. Not much longer Laxus came trudging into the tent, at the sight of him I immediately turned around and opened my suit case to find another piece of suitable attire for the day. Not before long I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see that it was only Laxus. I was just about to brush it off but then he said something unexpected. "I-I'm sorry." He said shamefully.

"W-what?" I asked as if I didn't hear him right.

"I said that I'm sorry for treating you so bad." He said, it looked like this look was hurting his pride. Before I could say anything else he opened his mouth again to say "Come on, let me take a look at those hands of yours." I then hesitantly showed him my bleeding hands. He then brought the first aid kit over and a bottle of water. He poured the water over my hands to clean the blood off and I just watched him in shockingly at his change in attitude. I take that back, I don't want to kill him anymore. He then poured alcohol on my hands which made me cringe in pain. "Don't worry, I'm almost done." He said as he wiped my hands clean and bandaged them. He then stepped back to observe his work. "All done."

"Uh, t-thank you Laxus." I said nervously.

"Whatever. I'm going to whip us some food." Was all he said before he walked out.

-Two Weeks Later-

The next couple of weeks were spent like this. Not only has her abilities immensely improved but so did her relationship with Laxus. They treated each other like family now, they had both learned a lot about each other and today was no different, today was another training day.

Lucy's P.O.V

"Blondie, wake up. Wake up. Wake up." I heard someone say annoyed. Just as I was going to open my eyes I felt a jolt of lightning on my arm and I shot up wide awake.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT? I WOULD'VE GOT UP ANYWAYS. YOU COULDN'T OF JUST BEEN PATIENT YOU ELECTRIC FREAK!" I screamed mad.

"What did you just call me?!" He asked as he pinched my nose.

"ELECTRIC PANTS, NOW LET GO." I yelled again but this time sounding funny as he was pinching my nose.

"HOW DARE YOU BLONDIE." He yelled as he pinched my nose harder.

"OW LAXUS! THAT REALLY HURTS!" I yelled.

"Yeah, I know." He smirked as he let go. I then quickly scrambled out of my bed.

"What are we doing today?" I asked him.

"You? You're going to train. While I? I'm going to town to get some food since we're running low. Don't slack off ok? I expect PROGRESS. One more thing, stay out of trouble you troublematic blond." He said as he left the tent and set off.

I then quickly got changed and started to eat breakfast. That's when I heard some voices approach me. "Laxus?" I asked waiting for an answer, but when there was none I grabbed my keys, ready to attack whoever was coming. Then from behind me a voice spoke. "Lucy Heartfilia." I immediately turned around to the source of that voice and gasped. It was Erigor, the death god. Didn't Natsu already defeat him? What was he doing here, how did he even find this place? I questioned myself; I quickly calmed myself down and asked him. "What business do you have on Tenroujima Island? This is only for Fairy Tail mage's." I said strictly said.

"The Island? Nothing- he cackled a laugh- but with you? I have business with you." He snickered.

"Business with me?" I questioned in fear.

"Yes my dear. What a shame to have to kill such a beautiful girl." He chuckled.

"K-kill me? Why are you set to kill me?" I asked nervously.

"Simple, Angel. She couldn't do it herself so she made me do so. I don't understand why she couldn't defeat a weakling like you though." He said.

That fumed me, damn that angel. Making people do her dirty work. I mustn't die here because now I seek revenge, revenge against Angel. "Alright, bring it on." Was all I said before he casted "Storm Bringer". A huge storm then came hurling towards me and as I tried to get out, I found that I couldn't. I was stuck in the storm. I then grabbed for a key, Scorpio's key. "Open! Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!" I summoned.

"Hello Lucy, hold on. I'll get you out." Was all Scorpio said before he got to the ground into his signature stance and casted sand buster causing the storm to then disappear.

"Thanks Scorpio." Was all I said before he stood up and asked me. "That our opponent?" I just nodded in response as he got casted Sand Buster again. Erigor casted Wind Blade to defend himself and with that a huge explosion happened. I stood my ground and so did Scorpio and Erigor. Although Erigor looked slightly shaken up. Not before long Erigor had casted Storm Shred which Scorpio and I both easily dodged.

"Sand Spear" Scorpio said as a spear was made from the sand and shot at Erigor at immense speed. When it hit him he fell against a tree coughing some blood out.

"Bold move, Emera Baram" Erigor said as wind came and attacked me several times causing me to fall to the ground limb. Scorpio had returned back to the spirit world because he had taken too many hits and needed recovery. I tried to get up but Erigor then pointed his pointy Scythe to me and said "Angel had trouble defeating you? Pathetic, any last words?" He chuckled.

"Yes, Bind Snake." I said laughing.

"W-WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" He yelled as a tattoo snake went across his body and tightened. I could see bruises starting to form and even scratches at some places. He was screaming in pain for the next minute but not before long he finally lost it and transformed into a bigger person and he broke my bind snake. I was astounded, Laxus was the only one who could break my bind snake. As I was lost in my own trance he strung his scythe towards me and cut my arm and before I could react he acted again and cut my foot. I then fell to the floor clutching my arm in pain. "You cannot win, you stupid blond." He said.

"Either way you're going to fail your mission." I laughed. I was on Tenroujima Island, it's _impossible _to die here. Mavis is here, as long as I'm on this island it's _impossible _to die as long as I stay a Fairy Tail Mage. Not before long, I was starting to lose consciousness; I'm losing too much blood. "No, I'm not because I'm going to kill you right here, right now. Now, the final blow my dear beauty." He said as he lifted his scythe and swung it at me a jolt of lightning zapped him back towards the tree. Lightning? I then saw somebody running towards me, it was Laxus. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. I only nodded, not knowing how much longer until the world was going to black out on me. Not before long I heard Erigor growling, "I was almost done with her."

Laxus then stood up and said "I don't care who you are or what you're here for but you being done with her? That's not going to happen in my presence. Not even, as long as I'm alive... nobody's going to be _done _with her. Now you hurt Lucy and you will pay. LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!" I yelled as a lighting released from Laxus' mouth and hit Erigor. He was then on the floor panting, he was injured badly from that attack and quickly retreated.

Laxus' P.O.V

Dammit, that damn Erigor's getting away. What am I going to do? I can't leave Lucy to chase after him when she's in this state. After thinking for a few seconds, Lucy's health was more important than that bastards. I quickly picked up Lucy in a bridal style carry and brought her to the tent to tend her wounds. When I looked down at Lucy again I frowned from the amount of injuries on her, she also seemed to have blacked out. I then quickly ran to the tent and lightly put her down on the bed. I then tended all her injuries and shoved a few pain killers down her throat.

I was mad, I leave to only have a jerk come and attack Lucy? What kind of man is he, attacking a woman like that. I'll get him back for this, but later. I can't leave Lucy's side. I sat beside her bed worried and not before long I drifted into a light slumber beside her.


	7. Chapter 7: Leaving so Soon?

**Fairy Tail Fiction**

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Fairy Tail even as much as I would like to.**

**Chapter 7: Leaving so soon?**

Lucy's P.O.V

"ERIGOR!" I screamed as I jolted awake. The second I did that I immediately regretted it, my whole body felt sore.

A few seconds after I yelled that someone came running to my side, it was Laxus. "Are you okay Lucy?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, but may I ask what happened?" I questioned curiously as my mind was all fuzzy.

"Well do you remember when I said I was out getting food? Well as soon as I got on the ship and I was less than ten meters away from the island I saw a huge explosion. Sensing something was wrong I immediately ran back to check, hoping that you were just doing something stupid but when I came back I saw that you were all injured with Erigor's scythe hovering over you. You seem to of put up a good fight, I'm proud of you. Good job, but now it's my turn to ask why Erigor was here in the first place." He asked.

"Thanks for saving me Laxus—" I began "I didn't really do anything, you're the one who beat him up so bad that one sheer blow was enough to finish him off, but please continue with your answer" Laxus said.

"Yes, but thanks anyways. Erigor was here on a mission, an assassin mission from Angel. His orders were none other than to ...kill me." I said calmly.

Laxus had a furious look on his face that scared me. "Why does she want you dead, if she wants you dead so bad she should've came for you herself!" he yelled.

I then put a hand on his shoulder in attempt to calm him down. "To be completely honest with you, I don't know why she wants to kill me. I imagine it's because of revenge." I said as Laxus tensed up.

"Revenge? Lucy what could of you of possibly ever done to her to cause revenge?" He questioned.

"I defeated her twice, which affected her image. After the second defeat she was kicked off Oracien Seis because of me, I guess that's why she's so furious with me and she didn't come here herself because she knows she can't defeat me." I said as Laxus sighed in relief.

"Jeez and I thought you did something incredibly bad, whatever Erigor was just a mere tool. Guess I don't have to personally give him a beating then, it's Angel who's just a sore loser. Even so, keep your eyes open okay? I don't want you getting hurt again." Laxus scolded.

"Got it!" I said while flashing him my best smile.

"Alright now that we've cleared all that up, we're going back to the guild now because of this incident the old man wants us home." He said.

"If that's what master wants." I said as I started to get up while Laxus assisted me. I then stood up and he immediately helped me steady myself."I feel better, don't worry! Erigor couldn't of taken me down that easily!" I cheered as I smiled up at him.

He just merely laughed at my statement and said "Stay there." I then obliged to his demand and just stood where I merely was. He trudged over to his bag and asked me "Would you like my clothing or yours? Yours are tight and might hurt your injuries so I was wondering if you wanted mine since they're looser." He said.

I thought about it for a second, I like my clothes better but I have so many injuries...will my own clothing hurt me? Better safe than sorry I thought. "Yours, please." I said

He then dug through his bag to find the smallest shirt he owned when he found it he threw it to me and said. "It shouldn't be too small nor too big." He smirked. "I'm leaving so you can change okay? Just yell if you need my help." He said as he walked out.

"T-THANKS LAXUS!" I yelled loud enough for him to hear on his way out. The only way I knew he heard me was when he raised his hand in signal of saying 'no problem'. I then slowly changed as I didn't want to hurt my own injuries. I put his black shirt on and another pair of clean shorts. _His shirt was so warm, he's changed so much since I first met him. _I thought and not before long I felt myself blushing, I quickly brushed all my thoughts off before I walked out of the tent. "Laxus? We can leave now." I said. When I looked at him he was leaning against a tree with his headphones on. He motioned for me to come over and so I did. When I was within arm reach, I stood in front of him and asked "What is it?" Before I knew it he had gently pulled me towards him and hugged me.

"I'm just glad you're safe." He murmured in my ear. I then felt heat rush up to my cheeks, that feeling in my hearts coming back. What is it? Is it love? It can't be right? He's so warm, when I finally gathered all my courage I looked up to him and cheerfully said. "Did you think that I of all people could be defeated so easily?" I teased as he let go of me and said "Come on, let's go." We then loaded everything on the boat on headed home.

Laxus and I were right outside the guild. I opened the door and yelled "WE'RE HOME!" As the guild fell silent in realization of who we were they started screaming "WELCOME BACK/HOME!" And not before long Erza, Natsu, Happy & Gray all came up to me running to hug me and to bombard me with questions while I saw Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow run to Laxus. I turned back to the crowd around me that hugged me so hard that we were all stumbling around and fell on top of one another. Me on top of everyone.

"I'VE MISSED YOU LUCY!" Erza cried first.

"LUUUUCY, WE'VE BEEN SO LONELY!" Natsu then screamed next.

"Luuucy, there's nobody to tease with you gone!" Happy pouted and last but not least there was Gray all dreary saying "You know when we go on missions that flame brain's head is in my lap! Man am I ever glad you're back, missions just don't feel the same with you gone." Gray said.

"YO POPSICLE, WHO ARE YOU CALLING FLAME BRAIN?!" Natsu yelled as they rolled out of the pile leaving me and Erza to stand up.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Gray screamed and with that Gray and Natsu were off to having their usual ramblings with Happy cheering Natsu as usual. Erza didn't seem to break up the fight as she was still hugging me.

"Ah Erza, your grips a little tight." I said as I winced in pain. My arm took a really rough blow there, I said sadly. Then before I knew it Laxus put a hand on Erza's shoulder and teared her of me. I looked up to him and mumbled my thanks while Erza glared at him and yelled. "I WAS HUGGING LUCY, WHY'D YOU RIP ME OUT OF HER ARMS!"

"Oi, you're just as lond as Blondie. She's injured there, you were hurting her so-" before Laxus had even finished Erza ran back up to me and cried "I'M SORRY LUCY. PLEASE YOU HAVE TO PUNISH ME FOR HUGGING YOU TOO HARD!"

"Oh no, no, no. That's really not necessary. It's fine, really. You didn't know it's nothing to punish you over." I said while sweating bullets. With that Erza pulled out a sword and pointed it at Laxus and snarled saying "What did you do to my precious Lucy to make her injured." Before Laxus could even answer Master was in-between them and said "ENOUGH. Lucy, please come to my office." As he walked up the stairs I quickly followed him.

When we were finally in his office, he stood on the table and said. "I see you're back, It's good seeing my children back!" Master exclaimed.

"It's really nice to see everyone back too!" I exclaimed in happiness.

He then shot me a huge smile before it dropped and he asked "I'd like to know about how you got such injuries, they're healing. I know but what caused them and how are you healing so incredibly fast?" Master asked.

"I knew you were going to ask me that." I started as I clasped my hands together. "Erigor attacked me on Tenroujima Island under Angel's orders." I said.

"Who is this Angel you speak of?" Master questioned.

"Angel from Oracien Seis." I calmly said.

"I see, she was fussed that my child was stronger." He laughed wickedly earning a smile from me. I've missed my childish Master.

"Ok child, now tell me how you're recovering so fast." Master asked curious again.

"Right, you see I have a special bond with my spirits. When I was attacked I was injured really badly and my spirits sought the pain I was in so they each was able to extract some pain from me. Seeing as how I have 11 spirits who could do so, a lot of injuries were removed off me." I said.

"I see, it's great to see how fast you're healing. Now how long are you going to stay at the guild this time" Master questioned a little saddened again.

"I have around 9 more months right? I'm only going to stay here for a few more days so that my injuries can heal. I might actually just stay for tonight, I'm not really sure yet. But as soon as they heal I'll be off again." As I finished that Erza came barging in and said. "I'm sorry for listening Master, but if Lucy's leaving to go train again, I'm going with her!" Erza said determined.

Master than sat down on the table and wiggled his tiny little feet around a few times thinking before he said "Alright Erza, in fact this is perfect. I have an idea, please close the door and sit down so we can talk together."

"Erza only you were listening in, right?" I questioned a little worried.

"DON'T WORRY LUCY, it was just me." Erza said as she sat down beside me. I then sighed in relief and turned back to master and asked. "What's the plan you had in mind master?"

"Yes, first let me fill Erza in on what's happening in 9 months." He then turned to Erza and said. "I had saw potential in Lucy's last mission and I had told her to train as she will be participating in the S-Class Exams. Since you're already a S-Class Wizard, I would like you to train Lucy and even if train with Lucy." Master said. When he said that my mouth hung down in shock. First Laxus and now Erza? "Is that okay with you Erza?" he questioned.

"I would LOVE to train Lucy!" Erza beamed.

Master then turned to me and asked "Any objections Lucy?"

"O-of course not." I said.

"Alright you two may leave now." Master said. We then both stood up and said "Bye Master." As we left the room. As soon as the door closed Erza started jumping up and down in happiness. "I'M SO EXCITED" She screamed. I couldn't help but smile at how Erza only showed this side to me. She appears so rough and scary on the outside but then there's this super kind side she has just for me. I then spoke up to snap her out of her happy trance.

"Erza, calm down! When are we going to leave?" I laughed.

She then put a finger to her chin and thought for a moment before she answered me. "Tomorrow morning, if you can. How are your wounds?" Erza asked concerned.

"Absolutely fine, see you then." I said. Erza then said bye and walked out of the guild to get her things ready for tomorrow. I then looked around the guild and spotted Laxus. He seemed to of caught my gaze as he motioned for me to come over to him. I walked up to Laxus and as soon as I opened my mouth to talk he spoke up saying "I hear you're training with Erza."

I then made a worried face, if he knew does that mean the others knew too? I thought worriedly. As if reading my mind Laxus said. "Don't worry, only I heard as Erza was squealing up there with my Dragon Slayer Ears. Anyways, when are you leaving?" He asked me.

I then sighed in relief for what felt like the twentieth time today and answered him saying "Tomorrow morning."

"Woah, already? Your wounds aren't even healed up yet!" He snapped.

"I'll be fine, I have Erza!" I said a little sad.

He then lifts me up and puts me on the chair beside him and asked me. "Why do you look like that?" he asked.

"What do you mean, is something on my face?!" I asked.

"No, you just look a little upset. Why?" he asked.

"O-oh! It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Anyways I better go home soon so I can get ready, you know Erza..." I said as I dashed out of the guild before Laxus could say a word.

Laxus' P.O.V

Lucy just ran out of the guild before I could even break a word. Something was bothering her, I could tell. I sighed then sighed thinking I'd figure it out later. "LAXUS!" I heard someone yell. I turned and saw it was the Thunder God Tribe and with that I took off running out of the guild. I'm not dealing with them right now, especially Freed. As I was running a thought hit me, why not check up on her now instead? I then ran to her house.

When I finally got there I stood in front of her door and rang her doorbell. After a while Lucy finally came to open the door. "Laxus? What are you doing here, something wrong?" Lucy asked me.

"Not exactly, I need to talk to you." I said as I tried to avoid eye contact.

"Oh, come in then Laxus!" she beamed. I then followed her in and seated myself on her couch.

"Want something to drink?" She asked me as she was about to stand up. I pushed her shoulders down so she could sit back on the couch. "You're still injured, stop walking around so much." I scolded.

"Oi Laxus, I can walk perfectly fine! I opened the door for you didn't I?" she defended. I then sighed in defeat as she put her feet on the couch and crossed it. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked with her tone suddenly turning serious.

"Yeah, um well I wanted to know what was wrong with you...you seemed a little off." I said.

I then saw her cringe a little before she quickly put a smile back on and said. "It's nothing!"

"Why do you even bother lying to me if you know I can see right through it. Whenever you lie you have that face on, I would know." I said.

"Well...um. I-It's just that... I-I don't know but I'd prefer training with you instead of Erza you know..." I was just about to say something but she continued on. "N-not that I don't like Erza or anything. I L-LOVE HER! It's just that...I've gotten used to you, I'd feel more comfortable training with you." She said blushing.

The last part shocked me because when we first started training she was scared of me and now she misses me? I then laughed at her reason onto why she was said. She then tensed up with an even redder face and said. "I-I told you it was nothing. I shouldn't of told you!"She yelled embarrassed.

I then tried to seize my laughter and I pulled her into my lap. I lightly embraced her not wanting to hurt her injuries even more. I put my chin on top of her head and breathed in her scent. "I'll be here when you come back so don't worry. Focus on training with Erza, train hard. You better be stronger than the Thunder God Tribe combined when you come back." I murmured into her head before I let go of her and turned her around so that she was facing me. I chuckled at the sight of her red cheeks, as if it wasn't already red enough. It got even redder! "Come on, I'll tuck you into bed. You have a long nine months ahead of you with Erza." I said as I lifted her off my lap in bridal style.

"Oi, Laxus! I can walk!" She protested while squirming around in my arms.

"Shh, you're still injured. Let me be a gentleman." I said which managed to shut her up. .

I then set her down on her bed and tucked her in. "Good Luck, and don't hurt yourself. When you come back, we can go on missions together." I whispered into her ears as I was just about to leave she grabbed my hand and asked me. "Promise?" with her pinky finger out.

I chuckled at her childish antics and said. "Promise" as I stuck out my pinky too.

**Author's Note:**

How was this chapter? I think I might have overdone it with the LaLu. I don't really know how to act like Laxus, sorry! I hope you guys enjoyed it though.


	8. Chapter 8: Training with Erza

**Fairy Tail Fiction**

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Fairy Tail even as much as I would like to.**

**Author's Note:**

I'm glad that so many of you guys like my story, it's truly inspiring. Now I hope this chapter goes well as I'm writing it practically half asleep since I had such a long day at school. Zzzz, anyways enjoy Chapter 8 guys ohye& sorry for pulling Laxus back out of the story so fast, I didn't want to. I swear my fingers are just moving on their own!

**Chapter 8: Training with Erza**

"UP! UP! UP! UP! UP! UP! UP! UP! UP! UP! UP! UP! UP! UP! UP! UP! UP! UP! UP! UP! UP! UP! UP! UP! UP!" Erza chanted with her swords dancing in the air trying to wake Lucy up.

"What's this so—Ahh! Erza!" Lucy shrieked in fear when she saw all the swords in her room.

"Oh, you're up? Good morning Lucy!" Erza greeted as all her swords disappeared.

"How could I not wake up to that—I grunted—but what a-a p-pleasure to see you!" Lucy beamed. "What brings you here at 6 am in the morning though." She said groaning.

"Get out of bed and get dressed. We're going training today remember?" Erza bluntly stated.

"Uh…yes but it's 6. I thought the train we were taking wasn't until 9." Lucy stated.

"ARE YOU QUESTINIONG MY TIME MANAGEMENT?!" Erza yelled frustrated.

Lucy's sweat dropped. "U-UH N-NO M'AM!" Lucy said scrambling out of her bed.

"Erza… I need to take a shower so make yourself at home while I get ready." Lucy said as she walked into the bathroom. Erza then began searching around her house inspecting every little detail about it. About half an hour later Lucy stepped out of the bathroom all refreshed and yelled. "ERZA! Where are you?"

"On your couch!" She yelled back.

She then proceeded onto her couch only to see Erza there reading her novel. "ERZA! THAT'S PERSONAL!" Lucy yelled as she snatched her book back.

"It is? I apologize, it was just so good. Please forgive me." Erza said bowing her head ashamed.

Being as sympathetic as Lucy was she wanted to lighten the mood. "It's alright, I just promised Levy that I'd let her read it before anyone else. Anyways I have a present for you." Lucy said smiling as she pulled Erza up off the couch.

"I don't deserve presents after doing what I did." Erza said still upset about reading Lucy's book without her permission.

"It doesn't matter, I forgive you. Now I know what would cheer you up. It's… CAKE ERZA!" Lucy beamed smiling widely.

With the word cake, Erza's mood turned completely upside down as her eyes were glistening in happiness. Lucy then headed to the kitchen to retrieve the cake from the fridge. She had bought the cake yesterday before coming home. "Come take a seat." Lucy said as she cut a piece and put it on a plate in front of her.

"T-THANK YOU LUCY! I'M SO TOUCHED! THANK YOU!" Erza beamed as she put a piece inside her mouth.

"Well? How does it taste?" Lucy asked curious.

"AMAZING! I LOVE IT! THANK YOU! Um.. Lucy?" Erza said as her mood changed once again. "Can I have another slice? Erza asked innocently.

When Erza said that, Lucy's jaw dropped. "YOU… finished that piece already?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock. Erza only nodded her head like a little girl in response. "Knock yourself out, I bought it for you anyways." Lucy said as she got another piece for Erza and one for herself.

An hour later they headed to the train station and boarded to Bellum. It was a three day ride so they both fell asleep. When they arrived Erza was the first day say "Let's settle our things down first."

"Yeah, where are we staying?" questioned Lucy.

Erza only smirked and said "You'll see" while scaring Lucy with that reaction.

After about half an hour of walking we stood in front of a house. Erza stepped inside and yelled "BELNO! I'VE ARRIVED!" A women then walked into sight. Lucy seemed a bit scared of Belno but as soon as Erza saw her she pulled her into a tight hug.

"Who's this lovely girl with you, Erza." She then questioned.

"This is Lucy, we're here to train." Erza said.

"You're training again?" Belno questioned in disbelief as Erza's already really strong.

"Anyways where is your son. I'd like to introduce him to my friend Lucy over here." Erza said as she put her arm over Lucy's shoulders.

"KIRIYU! COME DOWN HERE!" Belno as a boy came running down the stairs and at the sight of Erza tackled her into a hug. Kiriyu was around a head taller than Lucy, he wore a gray V-neck with jeans. He had a silver belt to help keep his jeans and place. He had blonde hair and his eyes were a beautiful shade of green. As soon as he noticed Lucy's stare he quickly stood up, observed her and said. "Who's this beautiful young lady?" He asked as he went down on one knee to kiss Lucy's hand.

"This is my friend, if you ever so lay a finger on her, you won't see daylight again. Got it?" Erza threatened.

He then backed up with fears in his eyes while saying. "Y-YES ERZA."

Erza and Lucy then went upstairs to unpack their belongings as soon as Erza left the room an excited Kiriyu came running in. "LUCY! LUCY!"

"hmm..? what Is it Kiriyu?" Lucy asked not really catching on his happiness.

"I must declare my love for you, come let me introduce my lovely home to you." Kiriyu said as he entwined his fingers with Lucy's and started dragging her along with him.

Not before long there was a bright light while someone said, "Keep your filthy hands off my lady!" It was Loke.

"WHO'S THIS FILTH YOU SPEAK OF?" Kiriyu asked back mad.

"YOU, THIS IS MY LADY. PLEASE KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER." Loke said as he pulled Lucy back into his possession.

"Hold on, I don't belong to anyone and where did you come from Loke. I didn't summon you." Lucy said sourly. Kiriyu only snickered in response when he saw Lucy scolding Loke. "You're not off the hook either, Kiriyu." Which shut him up immediately.

"I know Princess but I couldn't handle seeing this … 'man's hands on you so I came to be your prince in shining armor, no?"Loke said.

Lucy then sighed in defeat. "Since you're already here, why don't we go downstairs and meet Erza."

Loke only nodded in response as HE entwined his fingers with Lucy's hand sending off a mad Kiriyu.

Laxus' P.O.V

Is Blondie there yet, is she training hard? Is she in danger? What if Angel seeks out to kill her again? Wait, she has Erza. No need to worry, no? "Laxus. Laxus. Laxus!" I heard someone yell. I then broke my little trance and snapped my head back and asked. "what?". It was Freed who had spoken out of the three.

"You've been spacing out for quite a while, we just wanted to know what's up." Freed said.

"Nothing really anyways where's the mission?" I asked back dumb folded and with that all three jaws of the Thunder God Tribe dropped.

"Y-you didn't know where you were going?" Evergreen asked.

"I thought you guys had it all planned out." I said still not understanding why they're so shocked.

"It's okay guys, WE'LL lead it this time." Bickslow said.

"You're right; Laxus-sama is not feeling well so we should take charge!" Freed said in confidence.

With that the Thunder God Tribe was leading me now, I didn't really mind as I just wanted to finish this mission. I've been on quite a few missions trying to pass time, but sometimes I get so worried. Even though I would never admit it to that Blondie.

"Hey, pretty boy. Let's have some fun." A red hair woman snickered snapping me out of my thoughts.

"FLARE? What are you doing here, is my father here and where are my comrades." I asked.

"Look up there and no, although my comrades are here too." She said as she pointed as the Thunder God Tribe was locked inside a magical barrier and fighting some of their own opponents. "So you are my only opponent." He deadpanned.

"Fine by me, come with all you've got." I said annoyed.

She then cackled a disgusting laugh at me and then yelled "CRIMSON HAIR" as her hair turned into fire and started shooting at me. I tried dodging them all but got hit by a few, damn it really hurt. I looked down to my left leg, it was bleeding. "That's it, Thunder Bullets!" I said as Bullets starting shooting at her.

Her hair then enveloped her whole body and shielded her from all my bullets. She then summoned Crimson hair again as fire came raging at me once again, this time. Hitting me with all of them as I couldn't dodge. "Dammit, LIGHTNING STORM!" I yelled as Lighting enveloped around my hand and shot at Flare.

She used her hair as shield again. "I've gotten a lot stronger every since I defeated that Blondie from your guild." She said as she cackled a laugh and casted 'Hair Shower – Wolf Fang'.

A huge wolf came hurling towards me and since there was no way to avoid it, I only stood my guard. As the wolf attacked me I fell to the ground feeling immense pain everywhere. "AHAHHAHA, I CAN'T WAIT TO FIGHT BLONDIE AGAIN. MAYBE I CAN KILL HER THIS TIME." She said cackling a laughter.

That infuriated me. "You didn't actually win again Lucy, you're not strong enough to." I said.

"WHAT'S THAT? CRIMSON HAIR!" She summoned again, letting all the attacks hit me painfully. "When I'm done with you, I'm going to find that Blonde companion of yours and have a little re-match with her. Although, she'll probably die in the middle of our battle." Flare said cackling yet again another nasty laugh.

"What did you say? Are you saying you're going to hurt Lucy?" I said furious.

"YES THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M SAYING! Why, do you care?" Flare said laughing mischievously. "Too bad you won't be able to save her because you're in trouble yourself. You're weak, just like her." She said.

That's it, I'm not weak. She's not weak, she's broke every self control I had. "We're not weak. If anyone's weak, it's you. LIGHTNING ERUPTION!" I yelled mad. A huge magic circle then appeared under Flare and exploded. When the lightning disappeared she was on the floor unconscious. "This is why; you do not mess with Blondie and me." I said as I walked off the Thunder God Tribe.


	9. Chapter 9: Progress

**Fairy Tail Fiction**

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Fairy Tail even as much as I would like to.**

**Author's Note: **

Hey guys! Chapter 9 here we come! I either have to stop updating so fast or I'll have to write faster because it's catching up to what I have written down :s Anyways guys, I have a question. What does Madonna mean? Like I know Minerva means something about a Greek goddess cause I learnt that in class but Madonna, curious guys! ANYWAYS ENOUGH OF THAT ENJOY CHAPTER 9.

**Chapter 9: Progress**

Three months has passed since Lucy's been training. During that time Erza and Lucy had become extremely close. Belno had also surprisingly taken a liking towards Lucy and treated her as if she was her daughter. Her personality has also changed but that was towards Erza and Lucy only, Belno has developed a soft spot for the two. Kiriyu was still madly in love with Lucy and always fought with the Lion Spirit, Loke. They were both womanizers who were both in love with Lucy, but in the end it's only Loke who can _always _be by her side. In these three months, Lucy has gone from physical training to magical training to mastering new techniques and now? You can roughly say that she's on par with Erza, that's how strong Lucy Heartfilia has become.

Lucy's P.O.V

I walked downstairs to eat breakfast alone because Kiriyu had some errands to run and Erza was still sleeping because she had such a long day yesterday. I sat down and began eating the breakfast that Belno makes for all of us every morning, not before long I heard the door open. It was just Belno.

"Oh Good morning Belno!" I smiled.

"Good morning my child, how's breakfast for you today?" She asked kindly.

"Tastes amazing, like usual." I said while I continued to eat.

"Anyways Lucy there was something I was meaning to ask you. There's this job I want you to take on." She started. I waved my hand, mentioning for her to continue as my mouth was full. "It's for Gemma, you're to go with her and assist her to get some herbs. The herbs she needs are all in dangerous places so that's why I would like you to go with her, is that okay?" Belno asked.

I then swallowed my food and thought about it for a second. I want to help Gemma but I still need to train. 'Am I strong enough yet?' I asked myself. As if reading my thoughts Belno said. "Don't worry my child, you've become strong, you're strong enough for this and as for your training, we'll just have to double the training now won't we?" She grinned.

"As if training now already wasn't enough, I'll accept. Where's Gemma right now?" I asked.

"She's with Kiriyu, that's why he's not here this morning. The errand he went to run was for Gemma. When he's back, she'll be back. This mission shouldn't take longer than two days, so if you take any longer I'm letting Erza and Kiriyu come after you. Finish your breakfast and train until Kiriyu and Gemma come back. I don't know when they'll be back, for all we know they could be here any second now." Belno said as she left the room.

I quickly devoured the rest of my breakfast and went upstairs to get ready. Erza was still sound asleep so I decided to let her rest. I should probably leave her a note so she doesn't fret about me leaving without her. I then took out a sheet a paper and wrote on it:

_Dear Erza, _

_ I've left on a mission, it shouldn't take too long; two days tops. I hope you had a good sleep since yesterday was such a tiring day for you. Anyways I just wanted to tell you not to worry because I'm with Gemma. Trust me alright, all the training I've done should've made me stronger and make sure Kiriyu doesn't do anything okay? _

_ One more thing, I got you a little present from yesterday, I know how rough yesterday was for you. __Look in the top shelf on the fridge with a sticky note that has your name on it. I hope you like it!_

_Love, _

_ Lucy _

I placed the note on her night table before I left to go outside. Since Kiriyu and Gemma weren't here yet, I might as well just train for a while. I sat down on the grass and reminisced Capricorns words in my head from the beach and on Tenrou Island. I focused my magic, and made the nature and me as one.

"LUCY!" Kiriyu yelled after what felt like ten minutes.

"Oh you're back! Is Gemma here?" I asked.

"Did you miss me, my beautiful Lucy?" Kiriyu asked as he hugged me.

I was just about to scold him but before I could even get the words out of my mouth Belno took Kiriyu by the collar and threw him across the garden. "Lucy has something important to do, don't bother her." Belno yelled.

I stepped inside the house and found Gemma sitting on the couch. As soon as I saw her I ran up to her to hug her, I haven't seen her in weeks! "GEMMA! I've missed you!" I screamed happily.

Gemma laughed as she patted my head. "I've missed you too, Lucy."

"HEY LUCY, YOU MISS GEMMA BUT NOT ME?" Kiriyu yell frustrated.

Right before Gemma or I could even say anything, Belno comes back in and kicks Kiriyu to the wall screaming. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO BOTHER LUCY?" Belno yelled furiously. She then turned to Gemma and me and her face immediately softened. "Ladies, shouldn't you get going if you want to be back in two days, before Erza can have the chance to come after you? Hurry now." Belno said.

Not wanting to deal the wrath that Kiriyu was currently trapped in, we immediately stood up and walked towards the door. "See you Belno and Kiriyu." Gemma said. I turned around and smiled at Belno. I'll see you two soon, don't hurt Kiriyu too bad." I said as we walked out the door and headed towards the Great Sacrifice Mountain.

After six hours of walking we finally reached the Great Sacrifice Mountain. As Gemma went to collect the herbs I stood by watching for anything that might come towards us. A large roar was then heard, I checked to see if Gemma was alright but as I looked there, I saw a beast behind her. "GEMMA, RUN!" I yelled. As Gemma started running the beast tried to follow her. The beast was around six feet and just as it was about to grab Gemma, I pulled out my whip and wrapped it around the paw that was going after her. The creature then thrashed around agitated by my whip. I then retrieved back my whip and jumped a few feet back. "Open! Gate Leo the Lion! Loke!" I yelled.

Loke then appeared and asked. "How have you been Princess, Kiriyu isn't bothering you now is he?" he asked.

"No, that's not why I called you. I need your help, can you assist me?" I asked.

"Always at your service Princess." Loke said and with that I chased the creature putting magic into my feet as I kicked the beast, doubling the impact. I then repeatedly punched the beast by centering my magic to my hands as Loke attacked. "This isn't working Loke!" I yelled frustrated.

"Don't worry, I'll save you from this disgusting beast." Loke said

"No, you don't need to protect me. I can do this myself, just watch. Deadly Soul!"I said as a huge light enfulged the beast and the beast exploded into thousands of tiny pieces.

"Good work Loke!" I said as I raised my hand for a high five. Loke high fived me back but his face showed clear shock. "What's wrong Loke? I asked.

"J-just when did you learn that spell?!" He asked still shocked.

"I've been training, no? Aren't you proud of me?" I asked smiling sweetly.

"Y-yes."Loke said.

"You look sick Loke, return so you can rest." I said as he disappeared.

"Lucy, I'm done now. We can leave!" Gemma yelled. Her voice startled me as I remembered why we were here in the first place.

"You got everything? Are you okay Gemma? The disgusting creature didn't hurt you did it?" I asked scanning her for injuries.

"N-No, No I'm fine. I should be asking you that. How are you, you're not hurt are you?" Gemma asked, her turn to be worried.

"Don't worry about me, I'm in perfect condition. Now let's head back to Belno okay? I think Kiriyu wants to take you home." I said as we started walking. Walking back only took four hours as we were going downhill this time. As soon as I got arrived home I yelled "BELNO! I'm home with Gemma!"

"Oh dear, how did you manage to take half the time? Are you hurt?" Belno questioned.

"Nope." Gemma and I simultaneously answered.

"Did you guys get into any trouble?" Belno asked slightly concerned.

"We did actually, but your amazing Lucy saved me. Now that reminds me, Lucy will you step out to the garden to talk with me?" Gemma asked. I looked at Belno curious but she just nodded her head so I agreed and followed Gemma outside.

When we reached the garden I opened my mouth to ask Gemma what she had wanted to talk about before I could, she beat me to it. "Lucy, have you ever heard of Astronomical Keys?" She asked as she sat. I followed her and sat down beside her.

"No, I haven't. What are they?" I asked.

"Well Astronomical keys are Celestial Spirits too. There are nine keys in total. These spirits are a lot stronger than the zodiac spirits, with that being said it consumes a lot more magic than it does to summon a zodiac spirit." Gemma said.

"That's so cool! But Gemma… why are you telling me this?" I questioned.

"Well because I see exceptional skill in you. You're so strong already but what I never told you is that I'm a mage too. As a mage I can see souls, I can see your soul. I also can do Heaven magic, I only asked you to accompany me today was to take a deeper look into your soul. I see a lot of potential in you, do you see a future with owning a astronomical key? " Gemma asked.

"I see, I expected you were only a mage, I've always felt a magical essence around you ... but as for those keys. I do, I would love to own an astronomical key!" I answered.

"If you can prove to me before my very eyes the potential I see in you, you may have two extremely rare astronomical keys." Gemma said.

I was shocked, astronomical keys? How did she get it and this is amazing, I have potential to wield the astronomical keys? "Ok Gemma, how do I prove to you my abilities?" I questioned with a hint a fear, What if it was something like jumping off a cliff to see if I could survive?! As if seeing the fear in my face, Gemma reassured me by saying. "Don't worry child, you will not die from this. I'm just testing your skills so we will have a duel. Take this seriously Lucy, Astronomical keys are extremely hard to find and they can also not fall into the wrong hands. " Gemma said.

"I understand but Gemma… you won't get hurt right?" I asked worried. I wanted the keys but I didn't want to fight Gemma.

"I should probably tell you this now, I'm stronger than you think. Here's an visualization for you, I'm as strong as say… how strong Belno was about six years ago. Now don't worry about me and focus on yourself. Are you ready?" She questioned.

"A-as strong as Belno, you must be strong! I'm ready Gemma." I said as I stood in my battle stance

"Open Gate of the death scythe. Demon Vajra!" I summoned as a scythe flew into Lucy's hands as she ran towards Gemma swinging it at her. Gemma dodged every one of Lucy's hit.

"Heaven Breakdown" Gemma casted as a hole appeared beneath Lucy's feet and soil began tumbling down. Lucy had sensed it as it came and she had just merely dodged it. Before they knew it Belno came out yelling. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Erza and Kiriyu were just beside Belno looking just as shocked.

"I'm sorry for not consulting you first but Lucy and I are in the middle of something and this cannot wait." Gemma said.

"Is this what you had wanted to borrow Lucy for?" Belno asked.

"Yes, she knows that I'm also a mage now. Please, this is important Belno." Gemma said.

Then out of nowhere wool shot at Gemma. She easily dodged the attack as Lucy said. "Don't let your guard down." Aries shot another beam of wool at Gemma. Gemma dodged it once again.

"Aries, we'll do this together." Lucy said. "10-shot-combo!" Lucy and Aries yelled together as they both shot ten wool beams repeatedly at Gemma. (Lucy can use the power of her spirits after three months of training) With 20 beams being shot at Gemma, she was unable to dodge them all as she received a minor injury. The second Gemma opened her eyes, Lucy was already charging at her with her scythe.

"Heaven Palm." Gemma casted. That spell shot Lucy back against a tree but Lucy was barely injured. "Heavenly Beams." Gemma then casted as Lucy dodged all the beams with the aid of her scythe. Lucy then pointed her scythe downwards towards the ground and a beam shot up from beneath Gemma's feet causing Gemma to fall. She immediately stood back up and said. "That's nice Lucy, but not good enough! Altairis!" Gemma casted as a huge sphere of black orb came charging towards Lucy. There was no way of avoiding it so Lucy took the attack and she was down on one knee panting.

"I'm not d-done yet. MDNIGHT WAVE, DEMON VAJRA!" Lucy screamed as she swung her scythe in a semi circle, white gas surrounded Gemma and the gas shot beams that continuously attacked her for 15 seconds straight. When the gas disappeared Gemma was on the ground panting.

"GEMMA!" Belno, Erza and Kiriyu screamed.

"She's fine. The attack was only at 40%. I'm not trying to kill her here guys." Lucy said as she stood up.

Gemma then slowly stood up and walked to Lucy. "You truly deserve Venus and Mars. You've proved to me the potential I saw. Congratulations Lucy Heartfilia. Now there are seven more of these. Jupiter, Earth, Sun, Mercury, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune. I cannot help you collect them but I know if you were to set your heart to it, you can do it yourself. If you train hard enough you might as well just have the strength to wield all the astronmical keys" Gemma said as she handed two white gorgeous platinum keys to her with the shapes of Venus and Mars on it.

"Thank you Gemma." Lucy said as she hugged her new keys. Not long after, Kiriyu and Erza crowded around her with concern while Belno had gone to Gemma.

With the two new keys, and six more months to train, how far can Lucy really get?


	10. Chapter 10: Katio! Raina!

**Fairy Tail Fiction**

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Fairy Tail even as much as I would like to.**

**Author's Note:**

Sorry about this chapter's length, I was going to combine two chapters together as soon as I noticed how short this chapter really was but then it'd mess up the order of the whole thing. Bare with me guys, I'll be sure to make Chapter 11 longer and better.

**Chapter 10: Katio! Raina!**

Lucy's P.O.V

"Open! Gate of Venus! Katio!" I summoned.

"Hello master, my name is Katio." A man who was around 6' greeted. He had brown hair with stunning red eyes that glistened under the sun. He was wearing a black tuxedo.

"Hello Katio, my name is Lucy. Would you like to make a contract?" I questioned him.

"Why OF COURSE I WOULD LOVE TO! I haven't had a contract with an human in YEARS!" he exclaimed.

I laughed at that. "Alright, are astronomical spirits contracts the same as the other contracts?" I questioned.

"Good question, they're similar. Except here in our contracts we're devoted to one another. In this contract our lives are in each other's hands. You have the power to kill me and I alone do not have the power to kill you but with another astronomical spirit. Together we are able to end your life. Of course, we mean you no harm. You are our master after all." Katio said.

"That's a little frightening but I'll keep my trust in you Katio! Anyways I'm fine with all that, there's just one condition that I have with all my spirits." I said.

"Oh, what's the condition Lucy?" Katio questioned leaning in with one finger on his chin curiously.

"The condition is that you shall not see me as your master but as a friend. I see all my spirits as my friends so don't feel as if I'm more superior than you because I am not." I said.

"Yes but I'm a mere tool, no?" Katio said.

"You can smell, feel, hear, see and taste can you not? But It can't be helped if you see yourself as nothing more than a tool, if you were to feel that way then I guess I'm a tool too. Since I have the same attributes as you, we're the same, no? If I'm human, you're human. If you're my friend, I'm your friend. If you're a tool, well I'm a tool too." I said smiling brightly.

He then smiled brightly. "My, my. This is unexpected. You're really one of a kind master, I mean Lucy. If this must be the way things go, then I guess we're both humans and friends." He said.

"That's the right way to see things! Thanks Katio!" I said happily.

"Now moving on with the contract, place your hand on my heart Lucy." He said and I did what he ordered. I placed my right hand on his heart and he placed his on mine.

"Now repeat after me. By this, I bound myself, Lucy Heartfilia and Venus, Katio together until one no longer exists in either world!" Katio said.

I then repeated after his exact words, when I finished a felt a sensation on my chest. When I looked we I had got a tattoo on my heart. It was Venus, I then looked to Katio curious onto what happened. He then took off his suit. "A-ah Katio, w-what are—" He then showed me how his chest had a tattoo too. With himself, Venus on it with my name in the middle.

"Sorry Master, I just thought I needed to reassure you by showing you my new tattoo too. Pretty cool, isn't it?" He chuckled.

"It is, isn't it? My first tattoo…Katio and its dedicated to you." I smiled brightly.

"I feel honored to be your first tattoo." He said as he bowed. I then laughed at his casualties but not before long he said "Together we will train, send me back so you can get some rest." He said, with that I told him to return back to the spirit world. One down, one more to go.

"Open, Gate of Mars! Raina!" I summoned.

"Hello, Master. It's a pleasure to meet you!" A beautiful woman bowed. She had brown hair and was around 5'6. She wore a beautiful strapless dress with stars decorated on it. She had tatoo's all over her back saying 'Mars' repeatedly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Raina. I'm Lucy, would you like to make a contract?" I questioned.

"OH HOW I WOULD LOVE TO! I see… you're already under a contract with my brother. Hmph, I wanted to take the heart tattoo. I guess he beat me to it." She said a little disappointed.

"You get to choose where the tattoo goes?" I questioned curious.

"Yeah, I _always _get the heart tattoo." She frowned.

"Oh! Don't worry, you can call any place else!" I yelled happily.

"You're right… I'll just have to punish Katio when I get back." She laughed viciously. She looked so innocent, who knew she had such a wicked laugh.

"Don't hurt him too bad!" I said worried on his behalf.

"Oh don't you worry, I'll whack him up real good." She said deviously.

"E-EEK!" I squeaked in slight fear for him.

"Now back to the contract." She said.

"Right, did your brother tell you anything before I summoned you here about how I treat my spirits as friends rather than tools?" I questioned hoping he did as I didn't want to explain again.

"That's unnecessary, I can read your mind. I think this is the first time I've met someone like you, it's makes me quite happy actually. I have never seen a master treat their spirits this way, I guess there's a first for everything." She said.

"Mhm! We're all equals!" I said smiling brightly.

"Alright, right hand on my arm Master." She said as I did what she instructed.

"That's Lucy for you, not master." I said as she chuckled and put her arm on mine too, now our arms were both touching the oppositions bicep's.

"Repeat after me. By this I bound myself, Lucy Heartfilia and Mars, Raina together until one no longer exists in either world." She said.

I then repeated after her and I felt the same tingling sensation as I did before except this time on my arm. I looked to my arm to find a tattoo of Mars there. "It's pretty." I said smiling at my second tattoo.

"I know, Mars is prettier than Venus." She smiled brightly.

I laughed, she just loved teasing Katio didn't she. "It's really nice to have a painless tattoo, anyways I'm going to train with Katio first. You should go back and get some rest and meet the rest of my spirits!" I said as she returned.

"Open! Gate of Venus! Katio!" I summoned.

"Hello, Lucy. I see… you've made a contract with my sister. Thank you, you saved me from a bashing from her. I heard her yelling about me stealing her tattoo spot in the spirit world. You know, one day I'm going to go death because of her?" He teased. I only laughed before he started again. "Was there a particular reason onto why you summoned me?"

"Yes, I needed help training. I don't exactly know what to do to help myself withstand summoning astronomical spirits." I said.

"So fast? To be honest with you Lucy, you're doing so well. The first time someone gets an astronomical key they can barely manage to summon one, but to be able to summon two and summon me twice all in one go? That's pretty amazing already, but if you'd like to increase more. I'd be glad to help." He smiled. "Now, let the training begin." He said as he smiled deviously just like his sister moments ago.


	11. Chapter 11: Reuniting

**Fairy Tail Fiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the late update guys, schools been tough on me. Well anyways, here's chapter 11 :)

**Chapter 11: Reuniting**

Lucy and Erza have been training for thirty six weeks now, they're leaving Belno's to go back to Fairy Tail now. Lucy was extremely excited because S-class Exams would commence as soon as she got back.

-On the train ride home-

"How did your training go Erza?" Lucy asked breaking the silence.

"It was amazing, I improved so much. Continue sparring with me, ok Lucy? What about you though, how's your training?" Erza asked.

"Of course Erza, anytime. Ah, my training? It went well in my opinion. I've finally been able to handle Venus and Mars. They sure are tough though. I hope that sometime soon I'll be able to summon them both at the same time, I'm still working on it." Lucy said.

"Oh Lucy, you're so strong already. Don't worry, I'm sure that one day you'll be able to achieve that. I'm so proud of how far you've come, I'm almost sure that you'll pass the S-Class Exams but then again, that all depends on you." Erza said.

"Aw, thanks Erza, so tell me. How are you and Jellal hitting it off?" Lucy smirked.

Erza's face then turned beet red. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" She stuttered. "D-DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH LUCY! Why would you even asked that?!" Erza said as she sent Lucy a death glare that would send all of the men in Fairy Tail running. Everyone except Lucy now because she has been accustomed to Erza's ways

Lucy then cracked a fit of laughter. "Alright Erza, calm down. I'm just going to take a nap, you should take one too since it's going to be a long trip. Night Erza." Lucy said before she drifted off into deep slumber. The way back to Mongolia would be another 3 day trip.

-3 days later, outside the guild-

"Ready Lucy?" Erza asked. Lucy then nodded and together they pushed open the door and screamed. "WE'RE HOME!" The second they screamed that the guild went silent for a few seconds before everyone processed who they were they all ran up to the two in a uproar.

Not before long a familiar voice yelled. "SHUT UP YOU BRATS!" That was Makarov. Everyone then immediately silenced in fear. "WHY IS IT EVEN LOUDER THAN USUAL!" Master questioned not being able to see Lucy and Erza because they were covered by the guild members and because of the little master's height. Not before long, everyone stepped aside to let Lucy and Erza into the old man's view. The second he saw them, his eyes filled with tears of happiness and yelled. "MY CHILDREN!" Before hugging them.

"MASTER! WE MISSED YOU!" Lucy said.

Master then stepped back and said. "Lucy, Erza come with me to my office. Everyone else? PARTY TODAY FOR WELCOMING HOME BACK MY TWO PRECIOUS CHILDREN!" Master yelled.

Master then began walking towards his office as Lucy and Erza followed. "LET ME COME TOO!" Natsu screamed at master. Master response was a cold "No." before he shut his office door on him.

"Children, sit." Master started. Lucy and Erza then proceeded to sit beside one antoher. "Tell me your progress." He said. Lucy then motioned for Erza to go first.

"I've improved my sword accuracy and speed. I've also personally upgraded my angel swords and physically became stronger too." Erza said proudly.

"That's to be expected of my amazing child, now Lucy?" Master said.

Lucy then took a deep breath and said.

"First I have a new weapon, so I can fight on my own without the help of my spirits. It's called the Bloody Rain. Wait, I have two of these. My other one is called Demon Vajra. I've also tremendously improved my physical ability and strength. I'm able to use advanced spells now and one more thing. Have you ever heard of astronomical keys, master?" Lucy said.

"I've briefly heard of them, but what about them?" He questioned curiously.

"Well I just so happen to own two Astronomical keys." Lucy said as master started nodding his head frantically seemingly to be in approval.

"That's my girl, that's right. Getting keys that's even more rare then zodiac keys. Not to mention having two of them. Wow, you two. You've really exceeded my expectations. Well done girls, the S-Class Exams are coming up and I hope you're ready. Now that we're done with all this serious stuff, down to PARTY!" Master cheered as he pushed us out of his office.

That night Fairy Tail had a huge party. Around 3 AM everybody had fell drunk except for Lucy and Erza. They had gotten off to be just a little tipsy, even Cana was drunk. Erza and Lucy could really drink now, their tolerance had become higher than Cana's. When everybody fell asleep drunk Lucy asked Erza. "Let's go, ne? Everyone's drunk except us."

"NE, ME TOO!" Cana yelled, obviously drunk.

"Yeah let's leave, the exams are in two days. You should get some rest." Erza said as the two best friends left the guild and went their separate ways.

Lucy's P.O.V

As I was walking home I suddenly remembered. I need to pay off 9 months of rent, the landlady's going to kill me! I then quickly rushed home knowing I'd have to deal with it sometime. When I stepped inside I expected to see my house all dusty and have the land lady come running in my face but that's not what I saw. The house was clean, cleaner then I left it and the land lady was nowhere to be seen, even if it was three in the morning.

I then proceeded upstairs and grabbed some clothes to go shower. When I filled the bath tub up, I stepped inside it and lied down. "Oh how much I've missed my home."

After a long bath, I finally got out and dressed in my pajamas ready to sleep. I stepped into my bed and just when I closed my eyes I felt someone's presence. I flicked my fingers and my demon vajra came into my hand as I put it on the intruders neck.

"Who are you?" I hissed tiredly.

The intruder, a man then moved the knife away from his neck and embraced me. Before I could do anything to threaten him he said. "Did you really forget about me?" The man asked with fake hurt in his voice. That voice…this smell. I relaxed knowing who it was and sent my knife back from where it came from.

"I've missed you, Laxus." I said as he stepped away from the embrace. I then looked up to him and when I opened my mouth to say something he beat me to it. "I've missed you too, you stupid blond." That's when I started blushing, I seem to have pryed open his soft side. I took his hand and guided him to the couch to sit down. "Want something to drink?" I asked opening the light.

"Sure." Was all I heard before I was in the kitchen making hot chocolate. When I walked back into the room with two hot chocolates I saw Laxus on the couch reading one of my books.

"Oi Laxus, your drink." I said as I placed it on the coffee table. I then sat beside him and curled my feet on the couch. "So what are you doing here at now…4 in the morning?" I questioned.

"Well I heard you were back today and I wanted to see you. You see, I had a mission too, I sped through it like the lightning I am." He smirked.

I sighed, some things just never change about people, I thought. "So how was training? I bet you that I trained you better than Erza." He grinned.

I laughed at that statement. "Your training? It was NOTHING compared to Erza and Belno's." I said laughing at the face he made.

"SHUT UP BLONDIE! If you'd like we'll have a one-on-one right now!" he snapped.

I laughed again. "I'm preparing myself for bed and you want to fight? You're hilarious Laxus, after the exams we can have our spar." I said.

"Fine by me, anyways do you want to watch a movie?" he asked.

"Are you deaf with all that lightning in your ears? Didn't I just say that I was going to sleep?" I yelled annoyed.

"HEY! Be a little nicer, I haven't seen you in how many weeks? 36 weeks, that's 252 days, 15120 hours, 907200 minutes, 54432000 -" "I GET IT LAXXUS! What movie do you want to see." I interrupted as I sighed in defeat.

He chuckled and said. " Let's watch _The Exorcist" _He said darkly.

"Hm? What's that, it sounds scary." I shivered.

"Too scared to see it, alright." He started.

"SHUT UP LAXUS. WE'RE WATCHING THE EXORCIST!" I yelled frustrated. He then flipped the movie and said. "Ready, you scary blond. Here's a shoulder to cry on in case you get too scared." He teased. I then gave him a glare that shutted him up.

Laxus' P.O.V

The movie was only halfway over and I felt a light thump on my shoulder. When I looked over, I saw it was Lucy who had fell asleep on me. I then flicked off the movie and picked her up in bridal style as I carried her to her bed. I lightly laid her down and just as I was about to leave she then grabbed onto my hand and said. "Please stay with me, I'm scared."

What am I going to do? I want to stay with her but dammit why does she have to look so cute like this. I certainly can't take advantage of her either. "Okay, I'll wait until you're asleep." I said as I sat on her bed holding her hand.

As I sat there I couldn't help but look at her. Her hair's grown longer, it's right below her breasts now and her eyelashes had grown slightly longer too. Her eyebrows then furrowed and I sensed she was having a bad dream or something so I kissed her forehead and gave her hand a tight reassuring squeeze. That seemed to do the trick because she had relaxed.

After an hour or so I started growing tired myself and I fell asleep without knowing it.

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke u and felt another presence. As I looked to see, it was Laxus! What's he doing here?! Not to mention, why is he in my bed?! I then tried to sit up to only find that I was restrained to doing so. He had one hand draped over my stomach and the other hand was holding my hand. Wait… HOLDINIG MY HAND? I then felt my cheeks starting to burn. What's this feeling I have in my heart? Not knowing I shoved that thought aside trying to remember what happened last night.

_I came home… to find Laxus there. We then watched a movie that scared me out of my witts and then what? OH! I asked him to stay with me because I was scared. _I then blushed, it was my fault after all! Well, I've got to see his kind side again. I smiled sweetly ad him before I used my free hand to shake him awake. "Laxus? Wake up Laxus." I said as he yawned awake.

"Lucy? Ah, sorry. I must've fell asleep by accident." He said, evident that there was a tint of pink on his face. He then quickly stood up breaking our hands apart.

"No, thank you. If it wasn't for you I would've had a nightmare." I said as I smiled.

"Y-yeah, whatever. Come on, let's go to the guild." Laxus said.

"Yeah, let's go." Is aid as I walked towards the door but just as my hand was on the door knob a hand was set on my shoulder. I turned around and looked up to the owner of the hand with a questioning look.

"You're going to go out in pajamas? I'm fine with it, but I don't know if you are." He said.

I then looked down to see I was still wearing my pajamas. I then immediately flushed in embarrassment and dashed into my bedroom to change. I grabbed a aqua blue bustier and threw on a pair of shorts as I strapped my belt and my keys to it along with the sword that Virgo had given to me. 'Bloody Rain'. I then ran back out to where Laxus was and put on my combat boots. "OK! READY TO GO!" I yelled.

"Eh, Blondie, your swords red as blood. It's so pointy." He said as he tried to touch it.

I quickly squatted his hand away. "You mean this? If you touch it, you'll end up bleeding." I said as I pulled out Bloody Rain and twirled it in my left hand.

"Yeah, it looks like it's dripping blood and it's hella sharp." He said as I put the sword back to where I got it from.

"That's the point, my swords called bloody rain. Pretty scary eh? I was scared when I first got it. Still willing to spar with me after the exams?" I teased and before I knew it, we were in front of the guild. He pushed the guild doors open and all I heard was.

"Shut up Flame Brain!"

"Why don't you, you popsicle!"

"What did you call me?!"

I just sighed and walked in as I saw the guild turn dark and Master, Mira, Erza, Gildarts, Cana and Laxus was there too. What? When did Laxus get there? I just sighed and sat down at the bar watching everything. "QUIET EVERYONE!" Master yelled but nobody seemed to listen. "SHUT UP YOU DAMN BRATS!" Master yelled as he started transforming into his scary form. That's when everyone in the room immediately quieted down as the master went back to his tiny little self. "We'll be announcing the participants for the S-Class Exam now. JUVIA LOCKSTER! GRAY FULLBUSTER! NATSU DRAGONEEL! LUCY HEARTFILIA! AND GAJEEL REDFOX! Now you five, go home and rest as you will have to be at the guild at 7AM tomorrow. ONE MORE THING, BE PREPARED TO FIGHT THESE FIVE!" Master yelled pointing at the S-Class Mage's before the lights turned back on.

I can't wait! I'll definitely try my hardest tomorrow. Just as I stood up, Levy ran over and yelled. "Congratulations Lu-chan! Make me proud, okay?"

"Of course Levy." I smiled as someone came and hugged me against her hard armor. Oh I knew this armor very well but before I could say anything she yelled. "IM PROUD OF YOU LUCY."

"Ow Erza, my head! Do you want to injure me before it even starts? Plus you already knew about this months ago!" I yelled.

"No, I was just congratulating you and you know my memory." She said as she let go of me. I glared at her and she returned a deadly glare of her own. People seemed to have sensed our dark aura as people ran to hide. Just as I was preparing to draw my sword someone patted my head. I looked up to yell at whoever it was, it was Laxus.

"LAXUS, GET OUT OF THERE! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!" Someone yelled.

"What do you want Laxus." I deadpanned.

"The same as Erza, to congratulate you. And calm it you two, you're both going to be in horrible shape if you keep this up. A contestant, and an examiner with the exams tomorrow." Laxus said. Erza and I then relaxed at the same time and yelled. "SORRY ERZA/LUCY!" as we hugged each other. Hearing everyone at the guild sigh in relief as they stepped out of their hiding spots. I then looked at them all and laughed.

"Are we really that scary?" They all stammered a "N-No." as I left the guild to get some sleep for the upcoming day.


	12. Chapter 12: Exams

**Fairy Tail Fiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Author's Note:**

GOOD NEWS FOR FOLLOWERS, it's March Break and for March Break that means I can stay up late writing all this. HOPEFULLY I'LL FIT SOME MORE CHAPTERS IN, I really do like writing. Well anyways here's chapter 12.

**Chapter 12: Exams**

As Lucy woke up, she quickly threw on a tank top and shorts. She ran to the guild and got there at 6:59 sharp. The second she stepped in master yelled atop from everyone. "LET'S GO EVERYONE!" Master yelled as he scurried everyone out. Cana, Laxus, Gildarts, Mira and Erza had already left as they needed to prepare for the exams. Everybody who was participating and spectating then got into the ship and headed towards Craun Island.

-About half an hour later-

"WE'RE HERE!" Master yelled startling everyone. Everyone then got off the ship, Natsu had required assistance to get off because of his motion sickness. Lisanna was the one to help him, the two had been dating for two months now.

As everyone walked to the campsite together and settled down, Master started introducing the exam.

"Alright my children, this exam will test you on your skills, endurance, strength and speed. The first part of the exams will be fighting an S-Class mage. You do not get to choose who to fight as I've already assigned them to you -the five contestants groaned at that- Now your opponents, Juvia. Your opponent is Cana. Gray, your opponent is Laxus. Gajeel you'll be fighting Erza. Lucy, you'll be fighting Mira and Natsu you'll be fighting Gildarts. You will go one by one. The first person for today will be Juvia and Cana. Juvia, please go to the battle area." Master said.

"Good luck Juvia!" Everyone yelled to her. Juvia then stepped into the battle area while everyone else took a seat on the stands.

Juvia and Cana were constantly throwing one attack after another for ten minutes straight. Juvia and Cana were both on their knees exhausted.

While Juvia and Cana were still fighting, Natsu scoots over to Lucy attempting to get a conversation going.

Lucy's P.O.V

"Hey Luce, how've you been? I didn't really get a chance to talk to you since you came back." Natsu said.

"Oh hi Natsu, I've been doing great actually. How about you?" I asked.

"Well now? Everything's perfect because you and Erza are back." Natsu smiled as he hugged me. I chuckled and hugged him back. "I've missed you Luce." Natsu said.

"I've missed y—" before I could finish he someone had pulled him out of my grasp follow by a cheery voice saying. "Let's go on a walk!" That cheery voice belonged to Lisanna. I didn't know much about her because we've just met, when I left she was still in Edolas; it wasn't until I was back that I heard the story of her return/revival.

Natsu tried refusing saying how he just wanted to have a simple conversation with me as we haven't talked in forever but Lisanna insisted that they should take a walk. In the end Natsu gave into Lisanna and they walked off hand-in-hand, but what surprised me was how she turned back around to give me a glare. 'Did I do something to anger her?' I asked myself curiously.

When I turned back to observe the battle it seemed like Juvia had already won. I then loudly cheered for her, Juvia was filled with scars and her clothes were all ripped while Cana was practically in the same condition as her. It must've been a close match then, not before long I saw Wendy immediately rushing over healing Cana then Juvia.

After a few minutes passed, Juvia and Cana got off the battle field while Master called up Laxus and Gray for their battle. They had started fighting and not before long Juvia came over to sit beside me. "How are you feeling?" I asked a little worried.

Juvia must have sensed my worry in my voice because she immediately said. "I'm fine, don't worry!"

"Glad to hear that, congratulations on winning." I smirked.

"Thanks Lucy, even though you're my love rival, I'm glad your back!" Juvia said excitedly.

"Ah, Juvia. I'm not your love rival. Gray and I are just friends but I'm really happy to see you too." I said.

"END OF BATTLE, LAXUS WINNER." Master yelled causing both Juvia and I to break our conversation. I looked to the battlefield, Laxus looked a little tattered up but all in all he was holding up pretty well. I then looked to Gray, he was covered in scars and lightning was surging around him. Not before long I saw Juvia down there yelling Grays name in worry. I just smiled at Juvia, you know… they do make a really cute couple. Maybe I should talk to Gray about it, not before long both contestants exited the field.

"NEXT CONTESTANTS; MIRA & LUCY!" Master yelled. Oh, my turn already? I then stood up and walked towards the battlefield, I heard everyone in the stands cheering us both on.

When I got to the battlefield, Mira said. "I'm sorry if I hurt you Lucy." Mira frowned.

I laughed. "Same goes to you Mira, I wish you luck."

"Likewise." She smirked.

"BATTLE, START!" Master yelled. Mira then transformed into her Satan Soul. I quickly readied myself into battle stance. Mira then came running towards me throwing many kicks and punches, I kept dodging and dodging until I got tired of it. I decided it was my turn to counter, I threw my leg up and kicked her on her neck as she flew back a few feet. I used that time to summon one of my two demon swords. "Bloody Rain!" I said as a sword appeared in my hands. Mira then came at me throwing punches and kicks at me again. I used my sword to block all her attacks and even managed to land one of my own. Mira's face now had a little cut on it.

"Not bad Lucy, you've improved. Now take this, DEMON BLAST!" Mira yelled.

"Leo, Regulas Beam." I said, while touching his key.

Mira's beam and Leo/my beam collided causing a huge explosion. We both fell back and as I got up Mira asked. "How are you able do that without Loke being summoned?"

"Once you have enough power…saying being able to summon ten zodiac keys and not exhausting yourself, you and the spirit are one. I can use their powers and they can use mine but that's only if your relationship with the spirit is good and you're strong enough." I simply said.

"Y-you can summon ten zodiac keys at once?! But an average celestial wizard can barely summon one for too long. You've really improved Lucy!" Mira said, obviously shocked. "Now, prepare yourself. EVIL EXPLOSION, WATER MAGIC!" Mira yelled as a huge amount of water was swimming around Mira at tremendous speed.

"OPEN! Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius! Giant Wave Attack Aquarius!" I yelled.

She quickly obeyed as Mira and Aquarius' attacks were once again equal. "I'm only nice to you today because I know it's your exam and you promised Scorpio and me something. Just because of that I'll wish you luck, don't lose you brat and don't summon me again, just transfer magic next time you dumbass!" Aquarius yelled as she disappeared.

"DEMON STREAM!" Mira yelled as a huge splotch of darkness came surging towards me. I then bit my finger so it was bleeding and wiped it on my Bloody Rain Sword. "Red Nightmare." I said as a huge splotch of red appeared and countered Mira's. They ended up colliding, sending both Mira and I back.

We were both started getting tired. It seemed as if Mira was now preparing for what seemed like her final attack, her Satanic Blast. I had to think fast, if I don't act soon. I'll lose, then it hit me. "Open! Gate of Venus! Katio!" I summoned.

"Nice to see you my beautiful master." Katio said seductively.

"Same to you, no time for greetings though. I presume you know what you're here for, ready?" I asked.

"I'm already ready for my master." Katio said.

"DOUBLE VOLCANIC EROSION!" Katio and I both screamed simultaneously. Our tattoos on our hearts then began to glow as I joined my right hand with his left and a magic circle appeared around us. "With the power of a goddess and one who is above the heavens. I summon you forth." We chanted while our eyes were both glowed a beautiful color white.

Then as Mira released her Satanic Blast, Katio and I released our Volcanic Erosion. I wasn't sure if this spell would be able to defeat Mira's spell but I only hoped it did as I was worn out. A huge explosion, bigger than all those previous ones went off wiping the battlefield clean. When I looked over to Mira, she was on the ground, I had won! The spectators went nuts while Lisanna and Elfman ran over to Mira clearly concerned. "That was a manly fight Lucy!" Elfman said.

I then fell down to one knee panting. "T-thanks Elfman." I said between breaths. Everyone was still shocked that I had beat Mira. Master was the first to snap out of the trance and yelled. "I D-DECLARE LUCY THE WINNER!" He yelled followed by cheers.

"Master, are you alright?" Katio asked as he bent down so that he was at the same level as me.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just exhausted, that's all." I said reassuring Katio.

"Master, be more cautious of your health. That spell is very powerful and you had JUST enough energy to cast it this time, next time you do want to cast it; make sure you're at full health. Raina and I worry about you." He said worriedly.

"Don't worry about me Katio, I'm so happy to see you though. I'll heal eventually so don't worry all right?" I said.

"Fine but Raina's coming to heal you, whether you like it or not." Katio said before he went back to the celestial world to retrieve Raina.

Natsu, Gray, Happy and Erza then came running up to me. "WOAH LUCE, YOU'RE SO STRONG NOW! FIGHT ME!" Natsu yelled. "YEAH LUCY ME TOO! Gray yelled "AYE!" Was all Happy could say.

Before I could even protest Erza had bonked them both on the head and yelled. "YOU IDIOTS, DO YOU NOT SEE THE CONDITIION SHE IS IN? THAT'S RIGHT, SHE'S IN NO CONDITION TO FIGHT. NOW GO BACK TO THE STANDS!" They quickly ran back to the stands in fear. Erza then lifted me up in bridal style.

"Eh? Erza. Is this really necessary? I can walk!" I said embarrassed.

"YES! Anyways congratulations on your win. That was an amazing fight, it's the first time I've seen you use that spell with Katio though. Speaking of him, it's been so long since I've seen him. You've both improved so much." Erza said as she placed me down in the tent. "Now rest up, I'll tell you when challenge two starts." Erza said before hurrying off, seeing as how her fight with Gajeel was next.

A few moments later Raina showed up. "Ne Lucy, why are you always doing something so risky? I saw everything that happened." Raina said concerned.

I then slowly sat up and said. "Raina, I'm not going to do things that would put my life on the line and even if I were to. I wouldn't do it without a reason."

"Fine, but next time be more careful. You know brother and I worry for you, now let me heal you." Raina said as I lied back down and the pain started to go away. A few minutes later I heard Raina say. "ALL DONE!"

I then sat back up and hugged her. "Thanks Raina, now go back. This is YOUR magic, be safe!" I said as Raina returned. I lied back down as I dozed off into a light nap.

-half an hour later-

"Princess. Princess. Wake up." Virgo said.

I then scrambled awake, "VIRGO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I yelled shocked.

"Eh, hime? I'm just taking care of you. Raina told me what happened and how you were still recovering so I came and changed your clothes. You also forgot to take your medicine this morning, here you go princess. You know what happens when you don't take your medicine, so don't forget!" Virgo said while handing me my pills.

"I got it, I won't forget again." I said as I quickly swallowed my medicine as I stood up to observe my outfit. I was wearing a cute tank top and leggings. The tank top had Aries' wool sitting under ALL my spirits while my leggings were just a shiny black. "Aw Virgo, this shirt is beautiful." I said in awe.

"T-thank you master." Virgo shyly said.

"Thanks for your sweet care but I need to get back to the exam now. You should go back." I said as she nodded and left. I then walked to the battlefield. When I had arrived there I saw Gildarts and Natsu fighting. I sat beside Erza and said. "I suspect you won?".

By the sound of my voice Erza smiled widely and hugged me. "Yes and I'm glad you're feeling better!"

"Raina healed me. Now tell me about your fight with Gajeel." I said.

"It was over in 20 minutes, it wasn't bad. I'm surprised he lasted so long." Erza said.

"Wow Erza, you're getting a little slow." I teased.

"Yours took 30 minutes." She glared.

"SHUT UP ERZA. My opponent was an S-Class mage, speaking of that where's Mira? I want to see her." I said.

"She was beside the tent you were resting in." Erza deadpanned. I mumbled a thanks as I ran off to see Mira's condition.

"MIRA! How are you holding up? Did Wendy heal you? I'm so sorry, I'll get Raina to heal you right now. Open G-" I was then cut off by Mira.

"No need, Wendy already healed me and great job Lucy. I'm so proud, you've become so strong." Mira said.

"I'm glad to hear you're fine and thanks Mira. I worked really hard." I said slightly blushing at her praise.

"Good, now hurry back, the second challenge is going to start soon." Mira said as I quickly ran off. By the time I got back to the battlefield, I saw Natsu lying on the ground with Gildarts on the other side standing only looking a little tattered. Looks like Natsu lost, it's just Juvia and me then.


	13. Chapter 13: Challenge 2

**Fairy Tail Fiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys! I'd just like to let you all know that all your comments are really encouraging (Y) Eh, I also have to apologize for Lisanna's character. I know she's really nice and all, in the anime and everything but all the fics I've been reading have finally influenced me into thinking she's not that innocent girl anymore. Well enough said, here's chapter 13!

**Chapter 13: Challenge 2**

Lucy's P.O.V

"Lucy and Juvia, please gather round for challenge two. For this challenge you'll need to retrieve an item that's inside a box, 100 Meters directly under the island. Both boxes are the same, they contain the same contents. When you open the box and retrieve your item, you'll be teleported inside the box and an obstacle has been put there. If you pass the obstacle the box will shatter and you shall swim to shore to claim your win. However, if you fail, you will be teleported to the battlefield where the others will aid you. This is a test of speed, you may now begin!" Master yelled as everybody cheered.

Juvia has an advantage because she can breathe under the water, 100 Meters is going to be touch. That's a total of 1000 cm. A normal person can barely swim 30 Meters under one single breath, no matter. I've been training and I can hold my breath for pretty long. I looked around for Juvia, only to see that she had already dived in the water.

"EH?" I yelled in realization as I quickly dived in afterwards. I started swimming downwards and as I was about 20 Meters away, I could see 2 huge glowing boxes. One of them were locked so I assumed Juvia was in that one. I then ushered myself to the other box, as I was running low on air. As soon I opened the box, I was teleported inside the box. Thank god I could breathe again, I looked around to observe my surroundings to only be greeted by a glowing sheet of paper.

Welcome to Challenge II  
Congratulations on getting here, now you have a chance of becoming an S-Class Mage. I am the item you were required to obtain. My job has been complete as I have teleported you here. Now all YOU have to do is go through the obstacle and swim back up to shore before you opponent beats you. Good Luck!

The paper then evaporated into thin air. I looked around; the first thing I saw was a tree that was around 80 feet high. I didn't think much as it as I tried to walk past it only to be hit my an invisible wall, no it was a rune. The rune has stopped me saying, 'If you wish to pass, you will have to climb this tree'. This tree, no problem. I started climbing up the tree, reminiscing about my training with Laxus, Erza and Belno. All of them managed to force me to climb trees, this really isn't anything too challenging for me. I got to the top of the tree in a mere 10 minutes. Not bad, that beat my old record. I sneered, I hope Juvia's okay. As much as she is of an opponent, she's pretty battered up from her battle with Cana. I sighed, when I reached the top of the tree I got teleported to another place. My body was the dropped in water, words glowed into thin air saying. 'Swim until you hit land'. This water was freezing! Juvia would have no problem swimming in this though, at the thought of that I quickly swam. I didn't want Juvia having another advantage when it comes to water and this water was ice cold! Thankfully the water only lasted for 500 Meters, when I reached land I found myself getting shorter and shorter by the second. Then before I knew it, my feet felt like pins and needles. I was sunk into quicksand, not just any quicksand too. This quicksand was BOILING HOT, I was trying to adapt to the sudden temperature change as I just came out from ice cold water. The sand was starting to burn up to my shorts and my skin was burning it hurt so much. I let out a horrified yelp as I touched Aquarius' key and summoned a spell. As cold water then poured all over me and the sand, I sighed in relief. With the sand cool now, I could easily jump out of the sand. I walked on and I was soon surrounded by a pack of wolves.

"Bloody Rain, come forth." I said as a sword appeared in my hand. I got myself into battle formation, ready to take on these bloody wolves. First a pack of two wolves advanced on me, I simply just sliced them down at ease, chopping their heads off clean with my sharp blade. Next came a pack of 6, I did the same to them as the first two just as easily. When I finished the six, I looked up to see hundreds and hundreds of wolves. I then charged at them killing the first 100 without getting myself injured, I was a little pressured by the numbers but this was northing I couldn't handle. Another 100 appeared from thin air and attacked me again; once again I sliced them with a small level of difficulty. Panting a little exhausted from all this, I let my guard down for a second and in the mere second a wolf had found its way to bite me. I quickly sliced the one on my leg and looked up to see all the wolves that I had previously killed reviving, that's about 200 alright. Being as brave as always, I wasn't scared by a mere pack of wolves. But not long after a group of tigers came following, one pounced at me while I wasn't paying attention and pinned me against the floor. I was scared, I need to think fast before I get killed. I had my sword in my hand so I sliced the tiger easily but wolves were all around me, I couldn't slay them all in the position I'm in right now. What am I going to do? _Think Lucy, think. _I urged myself before wolves starting pouncing on me, my sword starting glowing and that's when I realized my sword at done the thinking for me. "SHOWER OF PAIN!" I yelled as my sword turned bloody red once again dripping blood, I then turned my sword in one full circle slaying that pack of ten wolves that were surrounded all around me. Once my sword had contact with them a bright white light enveloped them and killed everything/everyone behind them. All the creatures were gone, Thanks Bloody Rain, I thought to myself.

I fell to my knees exhausted, and not before long I was teleported to the surface of the water. I quickly swam to shore with my blood trail showing because of that wolf, my leg had been bleeding. Once I got to shore, I heard overwhelming cheers. I have completed the exam! Does that mean I'm a S-Class mage now?!

Everyone came running to me and congratulating me but the burns all over my body and the bite on my leg really got to me. I then felt myself lifted into the air, away from the suffocating crowd. When I looked up to see my saviour, I saw that it was the one and only, Laxus. Since I was getting light headed I couldn't hear what he was saying as they were all slurred together in my ears, I attempted to read the words from his mouth. He was saying something like. "Can't you see she's injured?" and not before long I fell into darkness in his arms.

When I woke up I quickly sat up to observe my surroundings, only to feel a sharp pain on the lower half of my body. I looked down to see all those burns have been treated and they're in the process of healing but not before long someone spoke up and said. "Lucy do you feel better?" It was Wendy, a worried one too.

"I'm perfectly fine, Wendy. When did we get back to the guild though?" I asked curiously. (I was in the guilds infirmary.)

"Laxus brought you back here, he was the most worried out of all of us." Wendy said.

He then walked in as if on cue and asked." How are you feeling Blondie?"

"It was just a little burn, no need to take such serious measures." I said. I then stood up with my foot paining me and said. "I'm going to need to recover faster then this..." I sighed. "Open Gate of Mars, Raina!" I summoned as she popped up.

"Hey Lucy, I see you're hurt again. Don't you ever listen to what I say?" She said sighing, clearly worried.

"Who's this?" Laxus and Wendy both asked.

"This is my astronomical spirit, Raina. She can use healing powers like you Wendy, speaking of that. Raina, can you fix these up?" I asked pointing to my feet.

"OBVIOUSLY! I feel it too you know, it hurts Lucy. But this is nothing I can't handle." Raina said as she placed one hand over my leg and a blue light enveloped it.

"I'm sorry Raina, I forgot how we're connected. How's Katio then, he's probably upset that in a middle of one of his dates his feet starting burning." I sighed feeling guilty.

"Don't feel guilty over that stupid brother of mine, I'm more worried about your health then ours. Katio and I can easily get over this pain but it's different for you, you need to be more careful!" Raina scolded.

"Yes ma'am!" I mocked.

"Don't forget these." Raina said as she placed my medicine in my hand. She gave me a stern look and disappeared. I then grabbed the cup of water beside my bed and swallowed my pills. God am I ever happy that Raina had reminded me, what's up with me forgetting to take my medicine. First Virgo now Raina... I then looked down to examine my feet, they felt perfectly fine, I then stood up to test if my foot was fully healed or not. I then headed out the door with Laxus and Wendy hot on my trail prepared to catch me if anything were to happen. "You guys don't need to worry so much; Raina's healing is top notch. I can't possibly be in pain even if I wanted to." I smirked.

"Who was worrying about you, you stupid blonde!" Laxus defended. I could tell he was worried and that was only a cover up so I ignored him as I heard Wendy say "I'll try not to worry."

I only nodded and made my way downstairs, as soon as I was on the last step I heard master yell. "NOW THAT LUCY'S ALL HEALED, FAIRY TAIL PARTY TIME FOR THE CELEBRATION OF LUCY BECOMING A S-CLASS MAGE!" He yelled childishly as Mira and Elfman started reeling in barrels of booze.

I went to sit at the bar, "Congratulations Lucy! Now what would you like? Everything for you is on the house." Mira said sweetly.

That's when Cana slumped over beside me and said. " She would want a dozen cups of..I don't know what this chick drinks so just bring your best!" Cana yelled.

"CANA! That's what YOU want, seriously ten cups..." I said.

"No, drink with me. Today's a special night for you and we haven't been able to drink together for ten months!" Cana whined.

"I drank with you a few days ago." I deadpanned.

"So Lucy, what would you like?" Mira asked giggling at our little argument.

I sighed in defeat. "A dozen cups as she said and a barrel for this freak please." I answered.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT! YOU'RE THE BEST LUCY!" Cana said while kicking her feet in the air like a child. If I didn't know her so well, I'd think that she was already drunk but no, this is how ridiculously stupid she always is.

"No problem, now tell me Cana." I said as I turned to face her.

"You and your father, Gildarts doing well?" I questioned.

"That old fart? He's been dragging me to every mission. I think we're going on another one soon, he's talking to master right now." Cana said as Mira placed our drinks in front of us.

"Oh is that w-" I was then interrupted by Natsu yelling.

"FIGHT ME LUCY! FIGHT ME!" followed by Gray yelling "ME TOO! FIGHT ME TOO! FIGHT ME!"

"Can't a girl ever drink in peace!" Cana whined loudly while Natsu and Gray were still trying to get me to fight them. That's when I snapped, I've had a long day. I'm just trying to talk to Cana and these two idiots wants me to fight them? I punched both Gray and Natsu at the same time while they flew off into different corners of the guild. Soon after they were thrown, followed by a loud crash I heard screams yelling "NATSU!" and "GRAY-SAMA!" as Lisanna and Juvia ran up to them clearly concerned. I ignored them and turned back to Cana seeing her chug down on her barrel.

"Manly as ever, eh Cana? I've missed this." I said laughing.

"What are you saying?! I'm clearly a girl, now CHEERS!" Cana said as she shoved a barrel in my hands.

"EH? But I have an unfinished cup o—" I looked to the counter to see that all ten cups were empty. I sighed and took the barrel as I drank from it.

"Lucy did you get a boyfriend yet?" Cana asked while drinking.

At the word 'boyfriend' Mira came running over with hearts in her eyes. "Boyfriend, I heard?" Mira exclaimed.

"Eh? No I don't have one." I said calmly.

"Pick a card Lucy, let me tell you your future." Cana said as she drank with one hand and with her cards in the other. I then hesitantly chose a card, Cana then started laughing at the results.

"What is it Cana?" Mira and I both asked curious.

"Your lovers inside this room right now." Cana said. I just stared in disbelief while Mira started squealing. "Who could it be, who could it be?" Mira questioned tapping her chin. "Could it be Natsu?" Mira asked.

"No, Never." I deadpanned.

"No? Gray then?" She asked determined to figure out who it was.

"No, he's more like a brother to me." I said.

"Gajeel?" Mira asked.

"He's only for Levy." I said and not before long Levy came running over yelling. "LU-CHAN! HELP!" I then quickly scurried over to Levy worriedly and asked. "What's wrong?!"

"Jet and Droy won't leave me alone because they want me to—" Before she could even finish I yelled. "What did you want my sweet Levy for." I asked giving them my scariest glare which had them practically peeing in their pants. They quickly scurried away screaming.

"You should be safe now." I smiled sweetly at Levy.

"Aw, Lu-chan you're the best!" Levy said as she hugged me. I then saw Gajeel lurking around and nudged her over to talk to him, and that's exactly what she did with a beet red face.

The rest of the guild soon became drunk. It was around 5AM now, everybody was sleeping soundly inside the guild. I then walked around trying to find Erza but with no vail. I left the guild and halfway home I saw Laxus lying on the floor. I quickly ran up to him in concern and asked. "Are you okay?" He responded with "One more bottle of booze!"

"You're drunk." I simply said as I put his arm around my neck and started trudging him back to my house. I'm not just going to leave him there like that... I put him on the couch and put a garbage can beside his bed in case he barfed.

"Jeez, why did you have to get so drunk." I mumbled as I dabbed his face with a wet cloth. When I finished I placed a blanket over him and trudged back to my room to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14: First S-Class Mission

**Fairy Tail Fiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Author's Note:**

After this chapter I'm pretty sure my updates are going to slow down because I haven't been writing in my notebook anymore… that's why my notebook only goes to chapter 15. But I'll get a move on it, since I'll find spare time in the break to write. I'd like to end it soon but it's too early, you guys haven't gotten to see how Lalu blooms yet so until that happens I'm not ending this. Anyways onto chapter 14!

**Chapter 14: First S-Class Mission**

Lucy was up and about making breakfast for both herself and Laxus as he had a hangover from yesterday. Not before long Laxus stirred awake and observed his surroundings. As soon as he figured it out through that aching headache of his he stood up and yelled. "Lucy?"

Lucy then finished placing breakfast on the plates before she walked over to Laxus to attend him. "How you feeling?" She questioned him.

"Fine, just the normal effects. That killer headache." He said.

"That's only because of how much you drank. I would've just increased your resistance if I saw you drinking but that's too late now as Raina can't cure hangovers. Anyways I made breakfast." Lucy said as she led Laxus to the table and sat down.

"U-uh thanks Lucy for helping me out and all." He said as he took a bite of her food. "Mm, thanks for the food too. You're almost as good as a cook as me." He teased.

"If anything, I'm better. Anyways mind telling me why you were in the middle of the streets?" Lucy questioned curiously.

Laxus then rubbed his head in attempt to remember and said. "I don't remember anything… I guess that booze really got to me. Anyways do you want to go on a mission?" Laxus asked.

"Oi, just don't drink so much next time and yeah I'm aching for some jewels." Lucy whined.

"Ok, well meet you at the guild? I need to get this horrible booze scent off me." Laxus said before he left the house.

-At the Guild-

Lucy's P.O.V

"Hey Mira!" I said as I sat down at the bar.

"Morning Lucy! It's nice to finally have you back at the guild. Want something?" Mira asked.

"Yeah it's nice to be back at the guild, but I'm not staying long since I need some jewels. Can I have a strawberry smoothie?" I asked.

"Coming right up!" Mira said as she hurried to make her drink.

"Lucy." I heard a stern voice say. I turned around and saw it was Erza. I gave her a small hug and asked "Where were you yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" She questioned innocently as my smoothie came.

"Thanks Mira and yes, yesterday. During the party Erzie!" I yelled frustrated.

"Well you see…I was with someone." Erza said slightly nervous.

"Jellal." Was all I said before she tackled me to the floor.

"SHH!" Erza hissed at me. "How'd you know?!" she asked.

"I promise I won't say and I'm your best friend, it's obvious." I said as Erza got off me.

"Ok, now let's go on a mission together. We have some girl talk to catch up on." Erza said.

Before I could even reject for myself Laxus appeared out of nowhere and said. "No can do, she's going on a mission with me."

Erza then gave me a look asking for conformation, I only nodded. Erza turned her attention back to Laxus and said. "Take good care of my best friend. Stay safe Lucy, your next mission is with me alright?"

"Of course!" I beamed as she went off to Team Natsu.

I then got up and walked to the request board and looked at the missions on there as Laxus sighed and dragged me up the stairs saying. "Wrong request board, you're a S-Class mage now dammit!"Laxus scolded as he scanned the board and plucked a sheet out.

He then waved it in my face and asked. "Is this one good for you?" I looked at it and it said:

High skilled mage wanted.

Needs protection from a dark guild.

Reward

4,000,000 Jewels

"Yeah I'm up for it." I said as I took the sheet and went up to Mira. "I'm taking this one okay?" I smiled cheerfully at her.

"Alone? It's dange-" Mira got cut off. "No, not alone. I'm going with her." Laxus interrupted.

"Oh, that's fine then. Be safe you two." She said before we walked out.

"Hargeon Town's only a few hours away so we're going to walk there, any problems Blondie?" Laxus asked although I don't think he would even take what I say into consideration anyways.

"Yeah, it's close to Mongolia anyways." I said as we started on our journey.

Laxus then put on his soundpad and seemed to block the world out from around him. A while later I felt my keys jingling. 'what is it?' I asked my keys. 'We have some presents for you to congratulation your hard work on becoming a S-Class Mage' Virgo said. 'Oh, you guys really didn't need to get me anything!' I yelled back. 'Can we come and give it to you now?' Virgo asked. 'R-right now? Uh, I don't have any hands, I wouldn't know where to put it. I'm on a mission right now, it's not exactly the best time.' I told Virgo. 'I see… we'll ask again later then, stay safe Master!' Virgo said. 'If you have any problems, then just summon us!' Loke said. 'Alright, see you guys.' I said as the connection broke off.

When we reached Hargeon Town I asked. "Where's the guy we're protecting?"

"Just ahead." Laxus said pointing at a huge mansion that was almost the same size as mine.

"Wow, it's huge." I said.

"That must mean he's going to be a really annoying rich snob." Laxus snarled.

"You never know, don't judge a book by its cover ne?" I said.

"I don't read." He bluntly said as we reached his front door and rang the doorbell. Moments later a woman opened the door whom seemed like one of the maids.

"Hello, we're the mages from Fairy Tail." I said.

"Oh please come in, my master is waiting for you." She said as she led us to a large room. She pushed opened the large double doors and said "Master, the mages you've requested are here." She said as she left the room.

"Yes, please sit down. Can I get your names?" A man who looked around his thirties with a black tux asked politely.

"He's Laxus and I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you Mr…uh-" "Jason, my names Jason." He said as he came to sit beside me.

"Would you debrief us on the mission?" Laxus said angrily.

"That's right, the mission." He said as he put a hand on my thigh. Another playboy eh? It's alright, nothing I haven't dealt with before. I said to myself. "I know there are dark guilds looking for me because I have something in possession that they all want. Hence why I need you and this lovely mage to be here." He said.

"Alright old man, is that all we have to do? Follow you around, for how long?" Laxus asked, clearly annoyed.

"Who's this old man you speak of, I'm not that old! But that's right, until I reach the North Forest at the outskirts of Hargeon." He said.

I then stood up and stood beside Laxus, I was ticked off at Jason's advancements. "How do you plan on reaching there?" I asked.

"On foot, of course. How else?" he questioned. Laxus and I both groaned at the same time. "Why?! What's the problem?" He asked confused.

"There's several methods of transportation that would be a lot faster than this." I said annoyed. I'm not too happy on spending the next few days with this perverted old fart.

"I don't see the problem." He said, still confused.

"Whatever, when are we leaving?" Laxus asked, sounding annoyed as ever.

"Tomorrow at 8AM. Come now, I have rooms prepared for you two and Lucy if you would do the honor, you can sleep in my room tonight." He said.

I then looked to Laxus to see he had the same look in his eyes. The 'we are so not staying here' look before I opened my mouth to say "We already have plans at a hotel, thanks anyways."

"Oh no no, my home will bring plenty more comfort for you my sweet lady." He said.

"Oh but w—" I started.

"I insist! Please accept my—" He interrupted.

"No, we have a hotel already. We'll see you tomorrow at 8. Good bye Jason." Laxus snapped at him before he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out.

As soon as we were out I said "Thank you." I was so happy that we were out of that house.

"No need, he was disgusting." Laxus said.

"I know, it was suffocating in there. Let's go to the hotel now." I said.

We got a room with two beds. For dinner we went to one of the fancy restaurants in the hotel. I was currently sitting at the table writing my story in my pajamas. Laxus was at the other side of the room doing god knows what. Then all of a sudden a bright white light appeared before my very eyes.

"VIRGO? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised. My spirits are showing up more and more on their own now.

"Princess, you forgot your medicine again. I don't want it spreading. Remember to take it okay? But even if you forget, all your spirits will remind you." She smiled while handing me my pills and a cup of water.

"Sorry Virgo, I completely forgot and that won't be necessary because I'll try to remember next time." I said as I swallowed my pills.

"Alright goodnight Princess." Virgo said before she disappeared. I then started writing again.

"What are those pills you've been taking from your spirits?" Laxus asked breaking my train of thought.

"Nothing much." I said as I closed my notebook and went over to my bed.

"What are they?" Laxus asked more sternly this time.

"I told you, it's nothing much." I said waving him off.

He then walked over to my bed and sat in front of me. "What is it?" He asked in the most serious tone I've ever heard.

I sighed. "There's no way out eh.? Okay so I'll tell you. During my training I encountered an enemy who also wanted to kill me. That enemy wielded a sword, Demon Vajra no less. As you should know, Demon Vajra's currently one of my two demon swords, I've told you about Bloody Rain, no? Virgo gave Bloody Rain to me. Now Demon Vajra holds poison inside of it, a poison that nobody yet has found a cure to. Back then Demon Vajra was my enemy and it pierced me through several spots on my body. But somehow I still managed to win the match and that's when the demon sword turned on his master and killed him. I then took the sword in after that. As soon as my spirits found out about my poisonous cuts they quickly tried to find an antidote with no veil. But they did manage to find a way to suppress the poison from spreading, so they only slightly linger where my cuts were. That's why I take the medicine, it's actually against the rules for something like this. They're not allowed to bring such things from the spirit world but the Spirit King personally made an exception for me. You see, if I don't take the pills for even a day, the poison stirs within me and it just gets really bad so I have to take it weather I like it or not, do you understand now Laxus? I'll be in immense pain if I miss taking them just even once." I said.

He then sat there shocked. "I-I don't know what to say… I would say that I'd beat that bastard up but he's already dead…" Laxus said.

I then chuckled. "It's nothing big, now go back to sleep; we have to be up early tomorrow." I said before I drifted asleep.


	15. Chapter 15: No wonder its 4, 000,000 Jew

**Fairy Tail Fiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Author's Note: **

I want to end this fiction so I can start another one but I really want this one to go long… ah what to do. I don't know but I'll figure it out. ANYWAYS I've been working really hard over the March Break, after hours. Have bags under my eyes because I wanted to write more, I have a few more chapters written down on paper now! I just need to type it up, anyways I hope you enjoy this, I hope I didn't clamp too much together… I don't know I guess you'll have to find out for yourself. Here's chapter 15!

**Chapter 15: No wonder its 4, 000,000 Jewels**

Laxus and Lucy both arrived at Jason's house at 8 AM sharp. An hour has passed and they're finally at the outskirts of Hargeon. They've just entered the forest when Lucy heard some rustles in a bush.

"Who's there?" She demanded, pulling out Bloody Rain.

Lucy's P.O.V

"I'm surprised you spotted me, no point in hiding now. Come on out everyone!" A tall muscular man said as over 100 men surrounded us.

"What do you want?!" I snarled angrily taking my battle stance.

"That necklace the old man there owns." He said pointing at Jason. "Hand it over before we have to result to using force." He said cockily.

"If it's for the sake of the mission… You cocky bastard, numbers isn't a problem. Come at me, all of you." I snarled.

"You idiot, at least wait for me!" Laxus said angrily.

"Don't be so confident gorgeous, you haven't tasted the power of-" "Blood Shower." I said as I slashed my sword and half his men went down.

"I got the other half." Laxus said as he electrocuted the other half of his men in a mere second.

"Che, annoying." Laxus and I both said.

"T-Thanks you two." Jason said.

"No problem, it's our job to protect you. Now come on, let's get going." I said.

Another half an hour passed and I sensed a presence nearing, I looked up to see a sword coming down on top of us. "LOOK OUT!" I yelled as I deflected the blade, defending Jason.

"Another one?" Laxus asked annoyed.

"Behind you!" I yelled as I saw a huge ball of water coming. Not before long I heard someone cackle a laugh. I looked in front of me and saw another herd of men and it seemed that this annoying woman was their leader.

"Go my minions!" She yelled as the herd of men came charging at us.

I sighed and drew my sword. "Piercing daggers." I said as black mist covered the air and shot everyone except for two down, as they were the only ones who were able to defend themselves. From the looks of it, it was that woman; their leader and her boyfriend. "Got this one." I said to Laxus.

"And I got this one." Laxus smirked.

"Don't be cocky, what makes you think you'll beat me?" She said rudely as she threw an attack at me.

"For the sake of the mission's money, I'm running a lil broke." I said. "Icy Blood." I yelled as icicles filled with blood in them attacked her. She managed to dodge everyone of them and threw a huge hurricane in my way. "Jesus woman, you really want to die early. Guess I have no choice if I want to finish this fast. Return Bloody Rain and come forth Demon Vajra." I said.

"Isn't that-?" I cut him off short with a simple yes.

"Should I be scared?" The woman asked with the most horrendous smile ever.

"Very." I smirked as she cackled a disgusting laugh.

"Try me." She said.

"You're asking for it, Black Poison!" I said as a huge mist of black mist surrounded her and attacked her in every spot possible, she was screaming in pain and in all honestly I felt bad but it had to be done. "Don't worry, this one's only temporary. I made sure you wouldn't die from it, I don't like the idea of killing people." I said loud enough for her to hear me through all her screaming.

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Laxus yelled done with his opponent too. I looked over at the man on the floor, poor guy… I thought.

"I went too far again." I muttered a little ashamed at my lack of control.

We then started walking again, nothing came for the next hour, luckily but there was still another day we had to get through. Just when we had thought nobody else was coming for the day a huge dark guild approached us.

"L-LUCY!" Jason screeched as I dashed over to him and sliced the enemy's arm, enough for him to retreat. "Thanks." Jason said panting in fear.

I only flashed him a small smile before I turned to Laxus and asked. "Who's handling this one?"

"Up to you Blondie, think you can take them?" He said.

"Only obviously, just you watched." I looked around there were roughly about 200 enemies.

"You're only letting the girl fight with us, this should be easier than expected then!" One yelled. "Yeah, stand tall guys. She shouldn't be too strong!" Another yelled. "You're right, she's just a girl!" Another one yelled.

I sighed as I pulled out two keys. "This isn't even worth it, you're all so annoying. Open! Gate Leo the Lion! Open Gate of the Ram! Aries!" I summoned as they both said their greetings. We then faced back to back in a triangle holding each others hand and each chanted a spell. All three of our attacks merged together and wiped all the men clean. "Thanks you guys, return now." I said as they returned after exchanging goodbyes.

"That's a new one, that'll show those cocky loud mouths." Laxus said.

"You've seen nothing yet." I chuckled.

As the day went by, we got ambushed so many times that I couldn't even count it was finally night fall and we've decided to put up a tent.

"Lucy come, I've set up your sleeping bag for you." Jason said tugging my arm.

"Wait, I'll have duty first. Laxus, go sleep in my stead." I said, clearly trying to get away from him.

"What? Go sleep. I'll do guard duty." Laxus said.

"Watashi wa kare kara hanarete shutoku shitai, please?" (I want to get away from him, please) I begged with my pouty lips.

He then sighed and said "Fine."

"Hmm Lucy, you're so smart! What language was that?" Jason asked sounding overly amused.

"A foreign language, go sleep you two." I said as they both bid their goodnights.

I then sat down in front of the tent. About an hour later I started getting tired so I closed my eyes, that's when I heard the bush move. I held bloody demon in my hand and quietly walked over to the bush only to see a head trying to hide itself. I quickly zoomed behind him and put my sword to his neck. "What do you want?" I hissed. That's when I heard some leaves rustle; I see…this man's only a decoy. "Block him." I said into Leo's key as I summoned him. He quickly stopped the man who was I front of the tent from going any further but as I was distracted my opponent tackled me to the floor and flung Bloody Demon away from me.

"Is Jason in there?" He asked.

"No, I'm here on a mission." I said back.

"No matter, it's bad luck you stumbled into me because now you'll have to die." The man said. "Any last words?" He questioned.

"Yes, Bloody Rain." I said as my sword came to me cutting through the man.

I then looked over to see that Loke was fending off three men. I hurried over teasingly said. "Looks like you need some help, Loke." The words rolling off my tongue smoothly.

"Let me just show you how manly your prince is." Loke said as he yelled an attack and the three were knocked unconscious all at once.

"I guess all you needed was encouragement. Were you sleeping? Sorry, I just didn't have enough time to get there myself." I said.

"I was lying on my bed, dreaming about you my princess." He said.

"Okay Loke, return so you can keep dreaming." I said as he kissed my hand and disappeared.

I then went back to my previous position, feeling as I overcame the tiredness. I sat crossed legged and decided to meditate like Capricorn had taught me months ago. It used to be so hard but now after all this practice; it's practically as easy as breathing. I closed my eyes and reminisced Capricorns words over again. About an hour later I heard something growling, not just one thing but at least six, I imagined them as wolves and by what I could hear they were surrounding me, not the tent.

With my eyes still closed, I put one hand on my sword and said. "Icy Blood." As I heard all six beasts simultaneously go down, that's when I heard someone laughing.

"Your pets?" I questioned a little annoyed from all the fighting I've done today.

"Yeah and you defeated them with your eyes closed. I'm impressed." He said. I then heard a blade slicing through the wind, left I thought so I dodged to the right. As soon as I heard the blade hit the ground, my eyes snapped open. I knew they were purpled because every time I hit the ten minute limit of this training, it turns purple and I've been doing this for an hour.

"What do you want." I shot coldly at him.

"The necklace, hand it over." He said back just as cold.

"What, no fight?" I snickered.

"Alright, but if I win you have to hand it over." He said.

"If you win, you get it yourself. If you lose, you'll either be seriously injured or dead." I said as I stood up.

"Fair enough, don't underestimate me little girl." He said.

"The names Lucy, come at me with everything you've got. Maybe this will be more of a work out unlike before." I said.

"What a beautiful name, mine is Kate." He said as he drew a sword and came running at me.

"Swords too eh? I know a girl named Kate." I said as I charged towards him with Bloody Rain. Our swords collided making several banging and clanking noises. This went on for a while till I jumped back saying. "This isn't going anywhere, shall I attack first or shall you?" I questioned.

"Ladies first." He said smirking.

"Blood Shower." I said as I ran charging at him.

"Defensive barrier." He said as he drew a circle above his head.

"It deflected my Blood Shower, that's rare. Proves you're good competition." I said smiling.

"Strong move you got there, my turn. Stormy Night." Kate said as a huge storm came hurling at me, I tried defending it with Bloody Rain but it just wasn't enough and I flew back as my back hit the trunk of a tree.

"Worthy, I guess this blade won't do then. Demon Vajra, come forward." I said as I stood up. I had Bloody Rain in my right hand and Demon Vajra in the left.

"Now we can get serious." I said as I touched Raina's key and started healing my back that felt broken, I knew that this would only temporary ease the pain.

"Sorry Lucy but I'm running short on time so we're going to have to cut our little fun soon. Scarce Rain!" He said as several rain bullets came shooting towards me. I knew that Bloody Rain wouldn't be able to deflect them all itself so I used both my swords to defend. After, I charged at him attacking with my two swords and managed to land a few cuts on him. I then summoned Loke out to keep him busy as I needed to finish this now.

"Open! Gate of Venus! Katio! Open Gate of Mars! Raina!" I summoned.

"Hi Lucy, how can we help you?" Raina asked.

"Can you finish him?" I asked growing tired from all the fighting.

"Of course, this will only be a few minutes. Leo can return now." Raina said.

"Got you, Loke go back!" I yelled as he went back to the spirit world.

"Ready sis?" Katio asked.

"Ready big brother."Raina said.

"Lucy—" Katio started.

"On it." I said interrupting him, jumping off to Kate knowing that I needed to buy them time. "Double Blade X Cross!" I yelled as I placed my swords in an 'X' and it soared at him giving him two huge gashes.

He quickly stood up and yelled. "Rain Storm!" As winds blew rapidly around me.

I got down, bending my left foot while my right stretched out to the opposite side. I drew half a circle with my Bloody Rain and the other half with my Demon Vajra. A yellow circle then appeared around me as it blocked out his storm.

"We're ready!" I heard Raina yell. As soon as Kate stopped attacking I jumped back to where Raina and Katio's attacks wouldn't hit me.

A huge white light then enveloped Kate and simultaneously attacked him until he fell unconscious due to his injuries.

As soon as he fainted I saw Laxus running out. "What happened?" He asked concerned. He looked at Kate on the ground and then me. That's when he let out a huge fit of laughter.

"Thanks Katio and Raina. Return please." I asked nicely.

"But Lucy, your back… it's not healed yet. Let me help." Raina said.

"It's okay, I can heal it later. Return guys." I said as they both shot me a worried glance before they left. I turned back to Laxus who was still laughing like a maniac. "What?" I asked coldly.

"I-it's j-just that I thought you were badly injured but when I came out, h-he's the one who's almost dead." He said between laughs.

I then sat down against the tree exhausted. "Just shut up Laxus, I have a headache." I said annoyed.

He then walked over and sat beside me. "I'll take on the watch, get some sleep." He said as he put my head on his shoulder.

"Mm, rest sounds good right now." I said before I drifted to sleep on him.


	16. Chapter 16: At Last

**Fairy Tail Fiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 16: At Last**

That night Lucy and Laxus had both fought hard over the night protecting the rich snob, Jason. They had just arrived at their destination.

"Oi Jason, over here!" A man who looked around the same age as Jason said.

"Finally, here's what you wanted." Jason said as he handed the man a box.

"Here's your money." The man said as he gave Jason a suitcase. "Well I'm off now!" He said as he ran off in a hurry.

"Hey you two!" Jason yelled at Lucy and Laxus.

"What is it?" Laxus asked stepping over.

"Here's your money." He said handing over the 4, 000, 000 Jewels.

"Thanks, eh Lucy. Your share." Laxus said as he threw 1,500, 000 at Lucy taking 2, 500, 000 for himself.

"Selfish lightning bastard." Lucy sneered.

"It's your first S-Class mission, suck it up." Laxus said.

"When I did more work than you? Anyways, I'm leaving. See you Jason!" Lucy said as she started walking.

"W-Wait! Aren't you going to take me back?" Jason asked with worry written all over his face.

"That wasn't part of the mission, only to take you there safely. If you want someone to take you back, ask Laxus." I said annoyed.

Then out of thin air a Magic Four Wheel Vehicle appeared as Lucy positioned herself in the drivers seat.

Laxus then climbed on and said. "Let me drive."

"Hmph, as if." Lucy sneered.

"W-WHAT ABOUT ME? DARK GUILDS ARE STILL AFTER ME! Y-YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I WAS ATTACKED!" Jason yelled worriedl.

"Ugh, jesus. Get on." Lucy said annoyed as Jason climbed on.

Lucy then started driving, scaring Jason with the speed.

"You'll run out of magic if you go this fast." Laxus warned.

"There you go again, underestimating me." Lucy said as she drove even faster. You could clearly hear Jason screaming at the top of his lungs, luckily Lucy got there in no time. As soon as Jason got off he set off vomiting, during that time Laxus pushed Lucy out of the drivers seat and starting driving.

"Why can't I drive." Lucy questioned furiously.

"Because you need to rest." Laxus bluntly said. "Let's go for dinner, I'm starving." He said as the mood calmed a bit.

"I don't see why not, where shall we go?" Lucy asked.

"You'll see, my treat since I took an extra 500, 000 Jewels." He smirked.

"YOU JERK! That's basically saying it's my treat!" Lucy yelled as she kicked Laxus.

"Can you act like a girl for once?!" He yelled rubbing his cheek.

"Well sorry you're such a girl!" Lucy threw back at him.

"Y-you." Was all Lucy heard because Laxus picked up the speed again. The vehicle was going so fast that even if either tried to talk the wind would whip the ords back into their mouth.

"We're here." Laxus said as he skidded to a hard stop.

"Oh we're already back in Mongolia." Lucy said as she hopped out of the vehicle.

They were standing in front of the most luxurious restaurant in Mongolia.

"Uh Laxus, I can't go in there looking like this." Lucy said.

Lucy was wearing a cropped tank top that closed right before her stomach and shorts that were all filled with dirt since her fight with Kate.

"What's the problem?" Laxus asked dumbfounded.

"Either I go home and change or we eat somewhere else." Lucy said sighing.

"All these girl problems, fine go to a restaurant you feel comfortable in then." Laxus said as Lucy grabbed his hand and ran to Lucy's favorite restaurant.

"Your hands so warm, you must be sweating my dear." Laxus said teasingly.

"Do you like getting hurt from me?" Lucy said drawing her Bloody Rain.

"W-WOAH. Don't need to get that serious Lucy." He said as he pulled Lucy by her waist closer to him.

"Midnight View Restaurant?" Laxus asked. Lucy only nodded her head as Laxus opened the door and said. "Ladies First."

This restaurant wasn't too luxurious, it was more semi-formal. "LUCY! Is that you I see?!" A woman who looked like the owner, considering her attire yelled as she ran up to them.

"Yup, it's nice to see you Danielle!" Lucy said as she hugged her.

"Please, come take a seat Lucy and her …ohh boyfriend Lucy?" Danielle asked eyeing the two.

Lucy and Laxus both turned red as Lucy objected saying. "N-No! We just finished a mission."

"That explains your clothes, that reminds me. Your old clothes are here, you can change if you want. Remember where it is?" Danielle said.

"Oh that's right! Yeah I'd feel much better, here Laxus you look at what you want first. I'm going to get out of these nasty clothes." Lucy said while she walked off to the back to retrieve her clothing. Lucy had managed to find herself a beautiful black flowy dress with what looked like dragon scales on it. As she stepped out Laxus' face flushed red.

"Y-you look … amazing." Laxus said.

"Finally falling for my charms?" Lucy asked laughing at his reaction. "Thank you though, anyways have you ordered yet?" Lucy asked.

"What's this charm you speak off, and no I was waiting for you." Laxus said looking away.

"How gentlemanly." Lucy said as she started scanning through the menu.

"Made up your mind yet Blondie?" Laxus asked.

Lucy sighed before muttering. "You're blonde too idiot."

"I heard that." Laxus said glaring at her.

"Yeah, let's order." Lucy said before a waiter appeared before them.

"What would you like today, miss?" A man around the same age as the two asked obviously checking Lucy out.

"I would like to have a Thai Coconut Barramundi." Lucy said politely as she handed the waiter her menu. The waiter then turned a little and flashed his eyes to Laxus long enough to say. "And you?" Before returning his gaze to Lucy.

"Chicken Enchiladas. Oh one more thing, my eyes are over here, not that girls chest." Laxus snarled before the waiter blushed bright red and left furiously.

"What are you saying, he wasn't looking there. Why you so mad anyways?" Lucy asked dumbfounded.

"Oh just forget it." He snarled.

After a few minutes Lucy seemed to take notice of Laxus' expression and said. "You look bothered, what's up?"

"Do you mind if I take you to Porlyusica? Just in case you're ever unable to take your medicine, wouldn't it be better to have it cured?" Laxus said.

"Oh it's that stupid I have that you're worried about?" Lucy asked.

"W-what I—" Laxus started.

"I understand why you wouldn't like it, it's scary for me too but it's nothing to worry about, my spirits are hard at work. They don't want to see that thing spreading again." Lucy chuckled.

"That's nothing to be laughing about Lucy, it's serious." Laxus said. Food then arrived at the table and Lucy took a bite out of her food before she looked up to Laxus with determined eyes.

"You really want to know how to cure me?" Lucy asked while taking another bite.

"Yeah, you're my pupil. No you're more than that but it's deadly." Laxus replied.

Lucy then tossed her celestial keys to Laxus and he swiftly caught it. "I don't want them hearing this so just hold on to them until I'm done explaining and don't say a word because they can hear you." Lucy said. Laxus only nodded and took another bite out of his food.

"There's a cure and I know the cure." She started while Laxus made a surprised face about to speak but immediately remembering how he couldn't say anything. "My Demon Vajra isn't just a sword, it's actually a real demon. Hence how it killed it's previous master, but don't worry this demon would never kill me as it owes me it's life and it's very loyal towards me. To get rid of the poison inside my body all I need to do is kill it in fact my demon would willingly give up his life for me." Lucy said. Laxus then opened his mouth to ask something but Lucy put her hand up signaling him to stop. She took another bite out of her food before saying.

"You're asking why I didn't kill it?" Lucy questioned as Laxus nodded his head. "Well Demon Vajra is my strongest weapon and if anything the poison in my body makes it all the easier to wield him because I don't have to worry about the poison entering me again. Now toss me my keys." Lucy said as Laxus quickly obeyed.

"Now that you understand you can stop worrying, master." Lucy mocked.

"That's right my little pupil. Now come on, let's go. Bill Please!" Laxus said as he put up his hand. As Laxus paid the bill, as promised the two exited the restaurant, only to come face to face with a man, and not just any man.

"Hello my beautiful Lucy, it's nice seeing you again." the man said. He had dark brown hair that covered one of his eyes, he was fairy tall about a head taller than Lucy. He was well build and he wore a white dress shirt with jeans, all in all you can say that he was… attractive.

"Y-Yuichi?!" Lucy asked surprised.

"Who the hell are you?" Laxus asked.

"Her ex boyfriend, you look stunning. No gorgeous Lucy." Yuichi said.

"What are you doing here? I thought I made it pretty clear that I didn't want to see you again." Lucy spat angrily.

"You haven't changed one bit. I'm here to simply take you back." Yuichi smiled.

"Why would I ever do such a thing, are you stupid?!" Lucy yelled.

"I won't let her go back with you." Laxus said through his teeth furiously as he pulled Lucy's hand.

"First of all I should be the only one holding Lucy's hand." Yuichi said as she grabbed Lucy's other hand. "Why you say? Because if you don't, something's going to happen to…" Yuichi said as he pulled up a hologram of Erza, Wendy, Natsu, Gray and Lisanna tied up in a room, worst of it? They were unconscious.


	17. Chapter 17: Curse

Fairy Tail Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Author Notes:

Oh, I know how mad you guys are. The chapter wasn't supposed to end like that, there were a few more lines… but I guess either I was being stupid or my computer was and it got deleted. Either way when I made this chapter I just tried to kind of make it work but enough talk, read guys read! :)

**Chapter 17: Curse**

That night Laxus and Lucy had went to confront Master Makarov and got direct orders to retrieve them immediately but retrieval wasn't the only thing Lucy had in mind, no she had more. She had revenge engraved into her head, hard as a brick wall too.

"What are you doing?" Laxus asked as Lucy drew both her demon swords and drew a magic circle around her.

"Finding Erza." Lucy simply replied.

"And how exactly is this magic circle going to help?" Laxus asked curious.

"Be quiet! I need to concentrate!" Lucy yelled. Ancient writing then started to appear around her and a large blue barrier surrounded her while her two Astronomical Spirits appeared and sat down beside Lucy, doing the exact same thing as her. Not before long, her 13th zodiac spirit appeared and circled around the three of them.

Lucy then stood up and drew her Demon Vajra and Bloody Rain, she cut open her left palm slightly with her Demon Vajra. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING LUCY, STOP THAT!" Laxus yelled while trying to break through the barrier.

"This is necessary, stop distracting me!" Lucy scolded as she did the same on her right hand with Bloody Rain. As soon as she was done two white hands appeared in front of her, she then placed her two bleeding palms onto the clear white ones as the whole hand stained red. Not before long the two hands were enveloped by the color red and started floating upwards, as soon as the hands left Lucy's, Katio and Raina immediately took her hands into theirs to heal her immediately, as she lost a lot of blood.

"What the hell's happening Lucy." Laxus asked, more like demanded for an answer.

"Finding Erza." Lucy simply replied as she closed her eyes.

"How is this helping you find Erza?!" Laxus yelled mad.

"Long story short? I'm connected to Erza, now hush. It's starting." Lucy said as beautiful silk white tattoos started making way to her face. The same thing happened to Raina and Katio while Ophiuchus' scales started turning white. Then before you knew it, Raina, Katio and Ophiuchus merged and Erza appeared. As soon as Erza appeared into sight, the white tattoos started making way down her body.

"Where are you Erza?" Lucy asked as she opened her eyes.

"What the hell's happening?!" Laxus demanded once again.

"I don't know where I am, he's drugged every one of us. We don't have any magic left, nor energy." Erza said.

"Why is Erza here?!" Laxus asked still clueless.

"I see, can you describe your surroundings?" Lucy asked, ignoring Laxus' question.

"I don't really know, It's dark in here but I feel hay under me and I can hear horses outside. Every once in a while I'd hear a loud rumbling, It sounds like a magic 4 wheeler but it's way louder." Erza said.

"What the hell, why are neither of you answering me?!" Laxus yelled frustrated.

That's when both Erza and Lucy turned to Laxus and said "Not now Laxus." As they both gave him the scariest, deadliest glares you could ever witness in a lifetime. One of their glares was already enough to send away all of Mongolia, imagine both of them, together.

Laxus then put his hands up in defeat. "You were saying, Erza?" Lucy asked.

"The vehicle, I can't sense where we are. Sorry Lucy, I can't really do much now and I know how much this is affecting you right now and I'm sorry to say this but I need your help, over our blood connection. Can you find me? There's no way we can get out of here by ourselves." Erza said ashamed.

"Yeah, of course. This is my fault after all, Yuichi has just gone nuts." Lucy said smiling.

"That's good to hear –the tattoos hard reached full body now and were starting to change slowly to red.- Crap, it's starting to physically affect you. Cut off the connection Lucy." Erza demanded as Lucy shakily stood up and picked up her two demons swords and sliced the barrier open. Raina, Katio and Ophiuchus all returned and Lucy fell to her knees exhausted as the tattoos were starting to leave her.

Laxus, Katio and Raina quickly rushed to Lucy's side all worried. Raina took Lucy's hands in hers and healed her cuts while Katio performed some spell and black vapor started coming out of her. "What's happening, is she okay?" Laxus asked clearly concerned.

"She wasn't even at full strength while she performed that, the tattoos on her legs might not leave. My god Lucy, you never listen to Katio and me. You can't just listen and you wouldn't always be in trouble." Raina scolded as Katio opened his eyes as the last bit of black vapor left.

"Honestly Lucy, the storm tattoo isn't going to leave you anymore. We can't get it off unless we get our brother, Saturn here." Katio said as he helped Lucy stand up.

"I needed to find Erza; I was the one who got her kidnapped." Lucy said.

"You idiot, you could've waited until you were fully capable of doing it and all healed up from the last mission." Laxus scolded as he scooped Lucy up into his arms.

"I can walk!" Lucy yelled.

"No you can't." All three of them said.

"Laxus, was it? Because of Lucy's carelessness, I always thought this day was to come so I had always prepared a set of medicine for this stupid master of mine." Raina said as she brought up two bottles. She then waved the blue capsule of medicine in Laxus' face "This is for the poison, it's a new one. By the way, Katio and I are the only ones who know about how the Demon Vajra actually is, so these will suppress better." Raina said. She then waved a white capsule in his face and said "This one is for the tattoos she just got, there's nothing good about them. If anything, she just got herself a new curse that Katio and I can't cure." Raina said as she handed both the capsules to him.

"We gotta return now, so take care of this living beauty for me alright?" Katio said before he left, leaving Laxus all mad.

Laxus then started walking and Lucy said "You're going the wrong way, Erza's over there." Lucy said as she pointed her finger in the opposite direction.

"What makes you think that we're going to be able to save them seeing the condition you're in?" Laxus said as he placed her down on the trunk of a tree.

"Does that mean we're calling it a day already?" Lucy whined.

"That's right." Laxus said as he assembled the tent, Lucy then tried to stand up in order to find Erza only to fall from her wobbly legs. "You knew you couldn't stand so what the hell are you doing?" Laxus said through his teeth with Lucy in his arms, as he had just caught her milliseconds before the shit the ground.

"Erza and the others!" Lucy yelled.

"Yes I know we have to find them but you're only going to be defeated by Yuichi at this rate. I know you want revenge, but what makes you think you can defeat him in a state like this?" Laxus reasoned.

"How'd you know?" Lucy only asked.

"How'd I know you wanted revenge? I'm not stupid; I've known you for a while now so I know a lot about you. I can even predict your speech patterns sometimes." Laxus smiled as she pulled her up and said "Come on, let's just get some sleep. I want to murder that guy just as bad as you do." Laxus said as they went inside the tent. Laxus and Lucy then laid on the sleeping bag side to side. Lucy kept twisting and turning, hoping to find the right position to sleep in but with no veil.

"Honestly… you're so troublesome." Laxus said as he pulled Lucy into his chest and said "Just sleep." That's the last twist Lucy made because that was the perfect sleeping position for her, on Laxus' chest.


	18. Chapter 18: Sacrifice

**Fairy Tail Fiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Author Notes:**

I have to tell you guys how happy I am, I've finally thought of the ending. (Sorry, this is why I took so long to update). Anyways, the story will be steering off to the end soon :)

**Chapter 18: Sacrifice**

The next morning Lucy and Laxus set off looking for their friends again. They end up in front of an warehouse where their connection completely cuts off become of the curse, but Lucy already knows her friends were inside there. Just before she pushed open the doors she turned to Laxus and asked, "If anything happens to me, would you save me?"

He didn't even hesitate before answering, "Of course I would, but why would something happen to you?"

"Because… I know Yuichi has something planned for me. If he didn't, he wouldn't of captured Erza and the others." Lucy said.

"So do you know his plan?" Laxus asked.

"No, but whatever he has in store for me, I'm reading to go along with it." Lucy said.

"What?! No, are you crazy?" Laxus yelled.

Lucy then grabbed his hands and asked, "Do you trust me?"

Laxus looked down at Lucy so they could meet eyes before he let out a breath and said "Yeah, I trust you."

Lucy then squeezed his hands and smiled. "Come on then, let's go." Lucy said as she let go of one hand but held the other.

"Yeah don't worry, I'll always be there to save you." Laxus said as they walked into the warehouse.

It was old, dusty and completely empty. Aside from the thick layers of dust piled up over top of everything. Not before long they spotted a staircase and started heading up it, hand-in-hand. When they hit the last step, it seemed to have triggered something and a knife flew at them, causing them to break their linked hands.

"Where are you bastard." Laxus snarled, clearly pissed.

Yuichi then stepped out and cackled a laugh. "Oh Lucy, I knew you'd find me. Look, fate has brought us together once again." He said.

"Where are my friends?" Lucy said, completely ignoring what he said.

"Safe." He simply answered.

"Where, I want them back." Lucy snarled, mad now.

"Hmm… and what are you willing to do to get them back?" He questioned.

"Anything." Lucy said.

"Wait, hold up Lucy. We never agreed to that." Laxus said.

"Shut up, anyways Lucy, how about we do a swap?" Yuichi said.

"You bastard, nobody's swapping anything with you." Laxus snarled.

"What kind of swap?" Lucy asked, ignoring Laxus.

"You and your friends switch, they'll be free and you'll be in my possession, since we are after all, in love." Yuichi said.

"Of course." Lucy answered, she expected as much.

"What?! What are you doing Lucy, you don't love this man. This is absurd!" Laxus yelled, clearly full of jealousy and anger. He then started to approach Lucy and Yuichi set off some spell that opened with a green light as Laxus disappeared into it.

"What was that? Where did he go?!" Lucy asked worried.

"Back to Fairy Tail." Yuichi replied.

"So what was that? A portal or something?" Lucy asked.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT IT IS! You're so smart Lucy!" Yuichi said as he clasped his hands together, nodding his head in approval.

"Ok, what about all my friends?" Lucy asked impatiently.

"Come." Yuichi said as he grabbed Lucy's hand and led her through a long hallway before stopping in front of a metal door. He pushed open the door and there was Erza, Natsu, Wendy, Gray and Lisanna. All of them regained their consciousness except for Lisanna and Wendy.

"Lucy?! What are you doing here?!" Natsu and Gray asked.

"Saving you guys." Lucy replied.

"Excuse me? I could handle your ex bastard perfectly fine." Erza sneered.

"Then why are you stuck here?" Lucy questioned, slipping out of Yuichi's grip to head towards Erza.

"Because he put us into this place where our magic is limited and drugged us all unconscious." Erza said.

"Exactly, that's why I'm here. To save you all." Lucy smiled.

"On with everything Lucy?" Yuichi asked.

"Yeah, on with it all." Lucy said.

"ON WITH WHAT?!" Erza yelled, frustrated that she didn't understand the two.

"You'll all be teleported back to Fairy Tail." Yuichi said as he opened the portal and shoved Wendy and Lisanna through it.

"Come on guys, go in!" Yuichi said as he tried to shove Natsu and Gray inside.

As they continued to refuse and used their magic in this restricted area, they eventually fell unconscious and were shoved inside; the only person left was Erza. Yuichi attempted to push Erza inside the portal but with no veil, as she is the toughest one of them all.

"How can you use magic inside here?" Erza asked.

"This ring." Yuichi said as he pointed to it and threw a punch her way. She easily dodged it but right after he threw a kick that she didn't see coming as she flew across the room.

"Lucy! How could you do this? I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!" Erza screamed as she continued to struggle with Yuichi.

"Please Erza, it was to save you all. You were all in this situation because of me anyways, wouldn't it make sense for me to be the sacrifice for 5 of my friends?" Lucy said.

"You're so stupid! It doesn't matter, you're like a sister to me! We could've got out! UGH GET OFF ME!" Erza yelled as she punched Yuichi hard on the jaw.

"ERZA, GET IN!" Lucy pleaded, as she got to her knees and that's when Erza noticed the tattoos on her legs.

"Lucy, is that the storm tattoo I see on your leg?" Erza asked, voice and face full of seriousness as she fended off Yuichi out of pure anger.

Lucy then looked up, her face scared. "Y-yes, yes it is." Lucy answered hesitantly.

"What were you doing before you performed the spell?" Erza asked as she flung Yuichi towards the wall.

"I-I, I had just finished a mission when I found out, but I-"before Lucy could even finished Erza yelled "THAT WAS FOOLISH OF YOU!"

"But y—" Lucy tried again only to be cut off by Yuichi throwing more attacks at Erza while yelling "You don't have Saturn! What are we going to do?! Oh Lucy, your demon Vajra and the curse don't work well together!" Erza exclaimed.

Then out of nowhere Yuichi sprang out and stabbed a needle into her. Erza started dozing off into a deep sleep but not before saying. "I will save you." Shakily, and she was through the portal.

Yuichi then slowly stood up and stuck out one of his hands. "Let's go my love; we have a long life ahead of us."

Lucy quickly complied and said "Of course, a long life."


	19. Chapter 19: The Truth

Fairy Tail Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

**Author Notes:**

Wow you guys are an impatient bunch! To be assured of all those worried readers I seem to have accumulated, there will be around say.. 2-4 more chapters. So relax, it's not over yet. Anyways here's chapter 19 for you guys! Hope it's not too short :s

**Chapter 19: The Truth**

Lucy's P.O.V

'What should I do, what to do… what to do… I need to come up with a plan' I thought. I took a deep breath and continued my thoughts, 'Ok Lucy, you can do this. Laxus is coming for you. Just pretend to like Yuichi, it can't be that hard right?'

"LUCY! Come join me for dinner!" Yuichi yelled from down the stairs, breaking my thoughts. I sighed and took a deep breath as I started making my way down the stairs; as soon as I was in sight Yuichi said "Oh honey, you look gorgeous. Please, please sit." He then placed a chair right beside him when the table was literally 5 ft long, yet he still put me there. I sighed; he's either blind or an amazing liar. I was wearing sweats and a sweater, the word 'gorgeous' is far from what I am right now but I sucked it all up and said "Oh thank you dear", as I held one of his hands.

"Tell me if there's anything else you want okay? Everything's a yes for you." Yuichi said.

"G-great… uh thank you for the meal." I said as I picked up my fork only for it to be smacked right back down, I looked to him confused.

"Nu-uh uh, I'm feeding you my lady." Yuichi said.

"Oh isn't that just lovely." I said, faking a smile. Someone kill me, no Lucy. You have to endure this, open your mouth, close your mouth, chew, swallow and repeat. It can't possibly be that hard, suck it up Lucy.'

"Say Ahhh, honey." Yuichi said as he was about to feed me once again.

I can't do this, I stood up and said "I need some fresh air."

"Perfect dear, let's take a walk." Yuichi said.

'Aw great, he just doesn't get how I want to be away from him. "Isn't that just amazing?" I said sarcastically as I slipped my shoes on and started making my way outside. Unexpectedly Yuichi took my hand in his and entwined our fingers together. 'This doesn't feel right, this shouldn't be Yuichi's hand. It just doesn't feel good like it did with… oh like it did with Laxus. Do I like him? Ugh, I can't do this anymore!' I said in my head, I then broke our hands apart and he immediately asked, "What's wrong my love?"

"I'm sorry Yuichi, but I can't love you when I love someone else. I only did this to bail my friends out and now that I know they're safe, it's time for me to take my leave." I said proudly.

"Are you saying that you didn't love me and played me?" Yuichi asked.

"Err, yeah. I am, sorry Yuichi." I said ashamed.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! How did I know you were going to do this?!" Yuichi yelled as he injected the same needle he had injected into Erza earlier, into me. The world immediately started to turn blurry and I blubbered out an "I will get you back for this." Before I fainted.

When I woke up again, I was inside a dark room with a cold floor, concrete wall and my hands tied. 'What the hell is happening? Why am I tied up? Is this Yuichi's doing?'

"YUICHI!" I yelled, only to be greeted with no response. "YUICHI!" I yelled again, louder this time and I heard footsteps approaching and with a hard slam, the door opened.

"Oh you're awake, how do you feel?" Yuichi asked, not knowing if he cared or not.

"More or less fine, so tell me why am I tied up?" I asked as I started fidgeting around with the strings.

"Because you played me, you insensitive princess." He growled.

"At least I told you the truth because I cared about you!" I answered.

"BULLSHIT." He yelled as he threw a wind attack at me unintentionally, as it was out of anger.

"You bastard." I sneered. "Bloody Rain, come!" I yelled but it never came. "Bloody Rain? What's wrong, why aren't you coming?" I questioned furiously.

"Your magic is contained in here." Yuichi replied.

"DEMON VAJRA, I summon you forth!" I yelled and once again, nothing came. "Katio! Raina! Come!" I yelled but with no vial. "Loke? Virgo? Taurus?" I yelled.

"Stop trying, it's no use." Yuichi said as a pillar materialized in thin air and punched me in the stomach causing me to cough out blood.

"Bastard." I seethed through my teeth. "Demon Vajra, come to me." I grunted, pleading it'd come.

"No use, honey." He emphasized on the last word and threw a cup of water at me. It was glass and now I have pieces of glass punctured into my body. "Don't die, I'll be waiting for you to love me. Tell me when that is and we can get married! No, we HAVE to get married my love." Yuichi said dreamingly.

"Keep dreaming you sick bastard." I said in between breaths.

He then walked up to me and used a hand to tilt my head upwards. "You'll regret that." He said as he gave me a nasty peck on the lips and then stomped out of the room.

'I'm soaking wet and this hurts. Who let you kiss me anyways, I wouldn't like that. I said I cared for you but, if you're going to treat me like this? All those kind feelings are gone. What a bastard, containing my magic like this. Who does he think he is? Or is he too much of a pussy to fight me in a one on one fight, knowing he'd lose? Hell, he'll get it for sure. I bet you Loke's trying to come for me right now. God dammit, my heads getting woozy. Am I losing too much blood? I've been trained to endure this, that's impossible!' My body then fell limp, "Where are you Laxus." Was the last words that came out of my mouth that day.


	20. Chapter 20: I've Changed

**Fairy Tail Fiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Author Notes:

This is the second last Chapter, so Chapter 21 will be the last. I hope I didn't end it too suddenly. I don't know, but review and tell me what you thought of my story! Here's Chapter 20 guys!

**Chapter 20: I've Changed**

Lucy woke up and examined her surroundings. "Right, I'm still stuck in this hell hole." She murmured.

She looked down to inspect herself. She was still all tattered up, the water from before had dried, and the blood from the wounds have stopped. But she felt an aching pain all over her body, "I need out now." She said.

She manoeuvred around in her tied hands and managed to get a hold of Virgo's key. "Virgo. Virgo. Virgo, come!" She whispered frantically. "Can you hear me Virgo?" Lucy asked, with no response. "I hope you can. If you can, please go and help Laxus find me." Lucy said.

Yuichi then barged in with a tray of food and set it down beside her. "How are you feeling, lovely?" he asked.

"Like shit." Lucy replied, pissed off.

"Well, do you love me?" he asked.

"No." Lucy answered.

"Do you want to marry me?" He asked.

"No." Lucy answered again.

"Then you're not getting out of here!" he yelled as he shoved the food down Lucy's mouth out of anger, causing her to choke. "Are you okay my love?" he asked.

"Leave me alone." Lucy threatened after she managed to spit out all the food.

"and if I don't?" he asked pinning her down.

"Then Laxus will come and kill you." Lucy growled back, struggling with her tied hands.

"Is that so? I'd like to see him try." Yuichi said as he bent down and smacked his lips onto Lucy's.

"Get off me." Was what Lucy tried to say with Yuichi's mouth over hers.

"Laxus will KILL you." She screamed as he starting unzipping Lucy's shirt.

"She's right, I will." Laxus said as he kicked Yuichi and took off his ring. He then replaced the ring onto his very own finger, Yuichi didn't seem to notice as he was attempting to stand again.

"LAXUS!" Lucy yelled, her voice full of happiness. Laxus then turned around giving Lucy the most charming smile, until he saw the condition she was in. His eyebrows then furrowed in both anger and worry.

"Oh that bast-." He didn't get to a chance to finish as Yuichi kicked Laxus from behind. It sent Laxus flying a few steps back.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!"Yuichi yelled at Laxus, he was jealous. He was jealous because this was the happiness he'd seen Lucy.

"Your wife?" Laxus spat out angrily. He then turned his head to face Lucy and asked, "Is this true?"

Lucy then quickly answered with a "Only in his dreams." She said in between breaths.

Laxus chuckled and said, "That's what I thought. Just sit there and day dream about me a bit longer babe."

"Open, portal!" Yuichi yelled as the portal opened and instantly closed after a second with Yuichi panting on the floor. "What the hell, what's this?!" Yuichi yelled furiously in between breaths. A light bulb then clicked in Yuichi's head as he adverted his eyes to his hands and noticed his ring was missing.

"Too late, Lighting Punch!" Laxus yelled as he punched Yuichi ever so hard. He flew right into the concrete wall, puncturing a huge hole from the impact of the punch with his own body. Blood started dripping from Yuichi's mouth but Laxus couldn't care any less; he was already at Lucy's side untying her hands.

Yuichi managed to stumble up and Laxus noticed as he rose once again. Lucy quickly reached her hand up to Laxus' to stop him and said, "Let me do it."

Laxus was just about to object but then saw the determined look in her eyes and sighed in defeat. "Alright, but if he lands a single finger on you; you've lost your chance and it'd be my turn, got it?" Laxus asked as he put one hand around Lucy's waist, to help her stand up. He slipped the ring into one of her fingers and said, "Go get him baby girl."

Lucy then walked towards Yuichi setting a good two meters in-between them.

"Oh, I see you're up for another round." Yuichi said smirking.

"No, now that I'm not tied up and magic less I'm no longer afraid of you." Lucy sneered.

"And what exactly could _you _do?" Yuichi said as he rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"That's right... the last time you've seen me fight was four years ago." Lucy laughed.

"So? You haven't changed one bit." He said confidently.

Lucy and Laxus both snorted in laughter, 'he doesn't know just how much I've changed.' Lucy said to herself.

"I wouldn't be acting so confident if I were you. My girl's pissed and you seem to be the cause." Laxus snickered.

"Whatever, bring it Lucy! Even without magic I can still beat you." He said.

Lucy then took out her keys and pondered for a while, unsure of which key would be best to fool Yuichi.

"Open, Gate of Venus! Katio!" Lucy summoned.

"At your service, my beautiful master." He said bowing but when he lifted his head and saw Lucy, just like Laxus' face, anger and worry rushed to his face.

"Come here." Lucy motioned for Katio. "Act weak for now okay? I'll tell you everything later." Lucy whispered.

Katio then nodded and stood in front of his master protectively.

"Come." Katio said just before he tossed a bottle at Lucy. It was medicine, that's right. The effects of the poison were bothering her. She quickly swallowed the pill and adverted to the scene in front of her.

Yuichi then advanced on Katio and kicked him in the face. Under normal circumstances that would've never hit him but he had to follow Lucy's order so he let the kick hit him and even go as far to slamming himself into the wall.

"That's all you've got?" Yuichi asked, smirking confidently.

Laxus then sighed, knowing exactly what she was doing and he didn't like it.

"Oh no, Venus!" Lucy yelled sarcastically, she knew that Katio was perfectly fine.

"That's right, you were weak back then and you still are." He said. "Now come here Lucy." He said with a nasty smirk, while using his hands to motion her over.

"Stop playing games Lucy." Katio and Laxus both said. The two grinned at one another for thinking so alike. Lucy then smiled at the two and said, "You two are too impatient." She turned back to Yuichi and her face turned cold, almost intimidating. "Wipe that disgusting smirk off your face and you might as well grab a prostitute to defend you with your disgusting hands open like that."Lucy said.

Katio and Laxus attempted to contain their laughter, but were unable to and soon Yuichi's eyes were on them. He straightened up and said, "Show me then, show me what you've got. But remember, if you lose ... your mine forever." Yuichi said.

"Alright but remember that you were the one who asked for it." Lucy said as she held all twelve keys she had in possession, excluding Katio's as he was already summoned and said, "Open Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius! Golden Bull, Taurus! Giant Crab, Cancer! Maiden, Virgo! Archer, Sagittarius! Leo the Lion, Loke! Twins, Gemini! Ram, Aries! Scorpion, Scorpio! Goat, Capricorn! Snake Charmer, Ophiuchus! Mars, Raina! And lastly, come Bloody Rain and Demon Vajra!" Lucy said as they all assembled alongside her, all wearing the biggest grins as they all knew what was happening. Lucy looked at Yuichi who didn't look so confident anymore. Lucy spun her two blades in her hands and said, "Go my lovely spirits!"

"At your command." They all smirked before charging at Yuichi. Laxus then clutched his stomach, laughing too hard.

"You sound like a choking walrus." Lucy said to Laxus.

"It's not my fault. I mean, just look at him." He said in-between laughs.

"Lucy! Come deliver the final blow!" Katio yelled as she quickly ran to Yuichi, spinning her swords with exceptional skill and jumped onto him with her knees on either side of his body. Both blades were at his neck. Yuichi looked so battered that words couldn't express just how beat up her really looked.

"Am I still that weak Lucy in your eyes?" Lucy growled.

He then shook his head in fear. "Good, because if you're smart; you wouldn't bother my friends and me ever again." She said.

Lucy then spun her blades so that the ends where the handles were are now facing down with Lucy holding the blades, careful not to cut herself. She hit him hard with the two ends and he instantly went out cold.

"Boy does he ever know how to piss you off." Laxus said with a huge grin on his face. Now with Yuichi gone, Lucy ran up to him, hugged him and kissed him as all her spirits slowly left, leaving the two in their own moment.

When they pulled apart panting with their foreheads pressed together he said, "I've been meaning to say this for a while now... I love you Lucy and I'm not ever letting you out of my sight ever again." He said as he touched her bruises carefully.

"I think I might love you too." Lucy said as she looked into Laxus' eyes smiling.

"Come on, let's go home." He said as they walked out hand-in-hand.


	21. Chapter 21: Surprises

Fairy Tail Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

**Author Notes:**

My story's finally come to an end, but I might make some one-shots squealing to this as I kinda want to write about their love more...

**Chapter 21: Surprises**

Lucy was lying in her bed as her wounds from the punctured glass were not yet healed. She lied there trying to sleep but this one particular person kept making his way back into her head and she'd be unable to sleep. She was exhausted yet she couldn't get him out of her head. A few minutes later she heard someone knock on the door and ask, "Are you up?" That voice was Laxus', he didn't feel comfortable leaving Lucy alone. Thus, resulting in him staying with her at all times. He hasn't left her once since he first saw her at Yuichi's.

Lucy sighed and said, "Yeah, come in. I can't sleep anyways." He then opened the door and walked in with a bowl of soup.

"Thought so, here. Chicken soup, it'd make you feel better." Laxus said as she sat on her bed.

Lucy then attempted to stand up only to feel excruciating pain rush to her head. Laxus immediately used his free hand to help her up.

"Jeez, if I ever see that bastard again he might as well die before my very eyes. I mean, just look at you. You're so injured." Laxus cussed.

Lucy then put her hand over top of Laxus' and said, "Clam down, I thought I kicked his ass pretty hard." with a huge smile on her face.

Laxus then let out a light laugh and said, "You did, you really did. Who knows if he's ever going to heal, good job Lucy." He said and kissed the top of her head. "Come on; let's get some soup in your body." He said as he lifted the spoon and began to feed Lucy.

"Hey Laxus?" Lucy said as he was blowing the soup for her.

"mm?" he answered, busily.

"How'd you know where I was?" Lucy asked.

"The second I got sent back I went out looking for you, and along the way I was so lucky to have Virgo dig a hole and bring me there. "Laxus said.

"So she did hear me in that magic contained room." Lucy sneered.

"Just promise me something." Laxus started.

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"Don't do something stupid like that ever again okay? I haven't felt fear in years and here for the first time when I lost you, I felt fear so just promise me you won't go doing something like that ever again." Laxus said.

"I promise." Lucy said as she put down the spoon in his hand and kissed him.

"LUUUCY!" Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy and Lisanna yelled as they came barging in breaking the two apart.

"WHAT'S THIS?! Lucy!" Natsu yelled furiously as he ran up and bounced onto the bed right beside her. The bounce on the bed caused Lucy's wound to cry in pain as she scrunched up her face in attempt to seize the pain, Laxus seemed to notice this action as he grabbed the dragon slayer by his neck and threw him off the bed yelling, "You idiot! You're going to re-open her wounds like that!"

As soon as Laxus had scolded that, Erza seemed to realize that in a way Natsu had hurt her so she had set off to where he had fallen to scold him along with Happy trying to save him.

"How you feeling Luce?" Gray asked as he came closer.

"Better, you guys?" She asked to both Gray and Lisanna.

"A lot better and it's all thanks to you." Gray said as he touched her shoulder, which was a friendly gesture but I guess Laxus mistaken that as flirting because he then picked Gray up by the collar too and threw him on top of Natsu with no explanation whatsoever.

"What the hell Laxus." Lucy sneered.

"What? He was flirting with you." He said back.

"HE TOUCHED MY SHOULER. Just sit your ass down and calm down. I hope my house doesn't break because of you." Lucy yelled.

"Yes ma'am." Laxus relied, attempting to seize his anger.

Lucy then gave a quick smile at him before she turned to Lisanna and asked, "How are you feeling Lisanna?"

"Oh, me?" Lisanna asked taken aback from her question.

"Yes, who else?" Lucy laughed.

"Oh it's just that, I thought you hated me." She said guiltily.

"Why would I hate someone I practically gave my life for." Lucy said laughing.

Laxus then interfered again and said, "What's that? Gave your life for? Who the hell agreed to that! You know what, next time I'm just going to throw you over my shoulder and run." He said mad.

"Aren't you on edge today?" Lucy said mockingly. "If you're so mad, go write me a story about it." She said.

Lisanna then laughed at their exchange while Laxus cockily said, "What kind of idiot writes stories."

"BLOODY RAIN!" Lucy yelled and held the blade to Laxus' neck. "What's that? What kind of idiot writes stories? I believe I write stories, does that make me an idiot? Not to mention that promise you made to me that you don't seem to be keeping." Lucy snickered.

"Hmm, what promise?" Lisanna asked curiously.

Lucy called back her sword and laughed at Laxus. "I made the stupidest promise ever, and now my life is just in her control." Laxus mumbled.

Lucy laughed again, "He promised me to never get mad at me. Never to yell at me, thus he can't have any temper problems with me." Lucy said proudly.

Lisanna and Lucy both laughed this time, "You're such an idiot Laxus." Lisanna said laughing.

"IF I'VE KNOWN—" Laxus started yelling. "Your promise." Lucy simply said and you could practically see steam coming out of his ears as he started to sit down and say "If i've known, I would've never made that stupid promise." He said controlling his tone.

"mhm!" Lucy simply said smiling.

Natsu then came up right in front of Laxus and smacked his lips right into Lucy's pushing Laxus out of the way. Lucy was struggling to get out of his grasp but her wounds simply wouldn't allow her to do so, but not before long he was punched in the face by Laxus.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He sneered.

"Kissing her and this is none of your business." Natsu said, as he stood up once again. "That reminds me, Lucy I've been meaning to ask this ever since you've left for training. Will you marry me?" He asked.

As Lisanna saw this whole exchange she started to tear up. Luckily Lucy saw it all and yanked on her arm before she could run out, she buried her face in Lucy's chest and started crying. "And what about Lisanna." Lucy spat madly.

"What about her?" Natsu said, unaffected.

In between sobs, Lucy had picked up Lisanna saying "He promised that he'd marry me."

"Did you not promise to marry her?" Lucy said madly.

"That was years ago when I was still a kid!" Natsu said.

"If you've made a promise like that and can't even keep it you're still a kid." Laxus said.

"SHUT UP, NOBODY WAS TALKING TO YOU." Natsu yelled mad.

"As if I cared." Laxus said as he stood in front of Lucy protectively.

"Move out of the way so I can talk to my new wife." Natsu spat madly.

"Your new wife? What the hell, Lucy can I just tell this bastard." Laxus said madly, looking back at her.

"Go for it, they are bound to know." Lucy said.

"Lucy and I are engaged, I asked her to marry me yesterday and she agreed. So if you'd just back your ugly ass out of her house before I have to throw you out myself, we aren't going to have any problems." Laxus said.

Everyone looked up and gasped at what he just said, "ENGAGED? LUCY?! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO MARRY THIS BASTARD ARE YOU?" Natsu yelled mad, that was Laxus' last straw. He picked Natsu up and lightning was sent threw his hands as he threw Natsu out the window, seemingly he flew half a town. Lisanna quickly left Lucy's side to run after Natsu as she was his girlfriend afterall. Happy and Gray quickly followed suit as Erza was the only one left she stalked up to Lucy's side with glimmering eyes.

"Lucy, if you're ever going to have children. Can I be the god mother?" Erza asked fantasizing while she took ahold of one of her hands.

"CHILDREN?! Erza, it's way too early to say anything about that!" Lucy said.

"Is that so?" Erza said, losing the glimmer from her eyes. She then turned to Laxus and said, "If you ever hurt this girl, you'll immediately be sent to hell so be careful." Erza said as she kissed Lucy on the cheek and left her room.

Now it was only Laxus and Lucy, "You think that was too much for them?" Lucy asked, a little worried. They were supposed to keep their engagement a secret, but I guess not anymore.

"Nah, nothing they can't handle. I hope I'm not going to have a problem with that stupid dragon slayer." Laxus said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh shut up, he's one of my good friends but it's not like I'm going to like someone else." Lucy said laughing as she pulled him towards her.

"That's what I like to hear. Now about those babies Erza were talking about." Laxus said laughing as their foreheads touched, nose and they were breathing the same breath.

"What about them."Lucy asked dumbfounded.

"How do you feel about having children?" Laxus asked mischievously. Every word he said seemed to have brushed by Lucy's mouth causing her to be ever so nervous and blush crazily.

"I-I don't know." Lucy answered stuttering.

"Good, because I think it's about time that we make some." Laxus said as he pushed her back down onto the bed.

**Lala, i'm a goody girl and this is K+ so if you're to go read about Lemon go find dem lemon stories. THE END THO. **


End file.
